The Dark Crystal
by Midnightsun63
Summary: Something is controlling the legendary pokemon but what? Lugia and Suicune set out to find it but can they destroy it before they too are caputured? This is my very first fic please be nice and please review. Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my very first fanfiction. I absolutely love pokemon so I decided I would write a story about it. I got the idea when I was doing an exam. Weird place to get an idea for a story. This story is about the legendary pokemon and some of them are acting strange and Suicune and Lugia try to set out and solve the problem. They are the main characters for a while.

The dark crystal.

Chapter 1

Lugia's POV

The ocean's warm currents wafted gently around me as I swam. Something disastrous is about to happen, I can sense it. It unsettled me and woke me out of my deep slumber. I opened my mouth and sang my song throughout the ocean. My song spread through the water Pokémon that swam past me, washing their worries away and after a while I too stopped worrying about what I could sense. I swam back to my cave to get some sleep but I knew my worries would soon wake me again.

Narrator's POV

Slowking stood at the altar where the three stones were placed, shining in the setting sun. He was thinking about how Ash had saved the legendary birds from the greedy collector Lawrence. After that day Lugia had not emerged again. For twenty years he had not been seen. But his song could still be heard. And Slowking could sense something that could make the great sea guardian show again. Slowking's thoughts were interrupted as something floated across the setting sun. It had a long tail and a small body with two oversized hind legs. The Pokémon quickly dived into the sea.

"Mew?" Slowking whispered.

Lugia's POV

I awoke suddenly; something had just poked me in the ribs. I lifted my head and my eyes glowed blue and I looked around but I couldn't see anything nearby. I touched my ribs but nothing was there except for a dull pain. But there was an unusual movement in the water around me as if something strong had been swimming back and forth close by, but nothing was there now. I stood up in an attacking position, ready to attack anyone or anything that may have entered my cave. After a while the water settled. Once I was sure nothing was in my cave, I stopped the glowing of my eyes and I started settling back onto my rock upon which I had been sleeping.

I was just about to close my eyes, when I saw a bright glow, so I turned my head and saw Mew coming out from behind a rock.

"Yes Mew, what is it?" I asked telepathically.

Mew swam up above my head, his long tail propelling him through the water._._ He was going towards an air pocket above my rock. I too swam up there and both of our heads emerged out of the water.

"Now Mew, what's so important that you had to wake me?" I asked the small Pokémon, irritated.

"I had to come warn you," Mew said. "I was out on my daily flight and I saw an airship landing on the ground, after a while these two guys emerged from it and my curiosity got the better of me when I saw a open window..."

"Typical you," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Anyway," Mew continued, "I flew over and perched upon the sill and I saw a room full with cages of different sizes. I looked out of the window and saw the guys coming back to the ship and I jumped behind a crate as they entered the room. They were in a discussion about us legendary Pokémon. Your name came up a couple of times. They said they would capture us all and you are the 'main prize'."

"Did you catch their names?" I asked, trying to ignore what Mew had said.

"No, but it was strange because one of them looked like Ash."

"That can't be possible," I whispered. I heard from Rayquaza that Ash died five years ago when he wandered into an Aggron's territory in some mountains. It killed him and maybe his Pikachu too. I came back to the present as Mew continued speaking to me.

"... but I soon had to leave, because I think the Tyranitar there caught my scent. Anyway I have to go warn the others." And he swam off.

"Bye then." I whispered and I settled onto my rock and fell asleep.

Suicune's POV

I lifted my head, aware that the bird Pokémon had stopped singing their beautiful songs, that the water Pokémon on the lake had disappeared. Everything was quiet. What had happened? I wondered. Suddenly large black thunderclouds came out of nowhere and covered the sun. I looked around startled, but there was nothing. I looked up at the rock ledge behind me as I thought I saw something move. There were two Pokémon standing up there, one yellow and one a reddish-brown.

Entei and Raikou. My brothers.

"It's brilliant to see you two again," I exclaimed. "What brings you two here?"

Raikou growled and lightning flashed across the sky. And they both leapt down in front of me. I shrank back as I saw their eyes, they had a dead dull look to them and the colour I saw with horror was pitch black.

"Get him!" A voice shouted. I couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

I skipped gracefully onto the lake as Entei lunged for me. I unleashed a Bubblebeam at him as I saw a Fireblast start to form in his mouth. He was slammed into a rock. I looked up at the trees on the other side of the lake. A man was perched in one of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raikou's body glowing. I leaped into the air as he aimed a Thunderbolt at me. I landed on the other side of the lake but as soon as my feet made contact with the water, electricity shocked my entire body. The attack I dodged must have hit the water instead. I could feel the attack sapping my strength. I somehow made it to the shore, my body trembling. Then I realised Entei and Raikou were on either side of me a couple of meters away, growling. I saw a Flamethrower growing in Entei's mouth. I countered with a Bubblebeam but he dodged it and the attack exploded from his mouth and flew at me. I dodged it just in time as I jumped into the forest behind me. I heard Raikou roar as the attack hit him. I turned and fled into the forest, fearing for my life.

"Don't let him escape!" a voice roared. It was the same one I had heard before.

I heard Entei and Raikou arguing as they followed me. Hearing them chasing me, I increased my speed. I was called the spirit of the Northwind, because I was extremely fast. I knew they wouldn't be able to catch me but I wanted to get out of there. As I ran questions flew through my mind. Whose voice was that? What was wrong with Entei's and Raikou's eyes? Why did they attack me? I could hear their feet receding but I didn't slow. I knew I needed to find help. But where? I ran on, not aware of where I was going for now.

So how was that for my first chapter? Short I know. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter my two favourite legendaries are banding together and another one of my favourite Pokémon shows up in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Lugia's POV

It was a week after Mew's warning and I awoke to hear Zaptos screeching in the air, as if in pain. Something was wrong. I swam out of my cave, formed my whirlpool around me and burst to the surface. It exploded around me when I was above the water and fell back to the ocean.

I saw Zaptos in a cage, struggling to get free. Slowking being held back by a Feraligater and a man standing by the alter. The yellow stone in his hand, he looked like the chosen one but he looked well... evil. He threw a Pokéball into the air when he saw me and a Pokémon flew out of it. It was a Skarmory; it came at me so fast I barely had time to think. It attacked me with Steelwing and then I think Aerial Ace and I was winded. Then it came at me with another attack before I could prepare myself to launch an attack at it and it knocked me back into the ocean.

The next thing I knew the waves were wafting around me and I was laying on a sandy beach, I was sore all over. Out of nowhere there was the sound of feet on the san d in front of me. I looked up and saw a blue Pokémon walking towards me. On the sides of its body were three white diamond shapes running across its body and two down its legs. It had a long purple mane that flowed from a crystal thing on it head and it had two ribbon like tails. It took me a moment to realise who it was. It was Suicune, the spirit of the Northwind. As he drew closer I saw that he had a slight limp to his walk.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I said, acknowledging his limping.

He shrugged "I'm okay. I drove off that guy after I saw you get attacked, but he got away with the yellow stone."

I grimaced "That's not good."

Suicune looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"If those stones get into the wrong hands, then the three birds are under the person's control. But not completely they can break free of the control but still that's not good. What about Zaptos, did he get free?"

"I'm so sorry." He whispered "I didn't get to him in time."

"What about Moltres and Articuno?" I asked.

"That guy tried to get the other stones but that's where I intervened."

"He'll be back though." I murmured "Why are you this far out?"

Sadness filled Suicune's eyes. "I was driven away from my home."

"What? By who?"

"Entei and Raikou."

I was astounded and all I could manage was one simple word, "Why?"

"I don't know, I think they were trying to capture me. Because there was this voice telling them to. They attacked me; they've never done that before. And I saw a man standing up in the trees. I think he might have been controlling them somehow."

"What Mew told me of is coming true." I said

"I know, I got warned too. I thought I might come see you because you're the guardian of the sea and your one of the wisest Pokémon I know. So what do you think we should do?"

"I'm not to sure. So much for being wise." I sighed.

Suicune laughed "How about we go see Professor Oak?"

"He's still alive?" I asked astounded again.

"Yeah, he's very old now, but he might know what's going on." And with that he bounded off.

And I took to the air and followed him. He's fast, I thought as he ran below me.

Suicune's POV

I couldn't help looking around me as I ran, I couldn't help being afraid that Entei and Raikou would catch up with me. I glanced up as I heard Lugia's wing beats becoming fainter; he had flown higher up into the clouds. He must have spotted something coming our way. I looked back at the road, seeing nothing I continued running. I was soon passing through a small forest and I suddenly froze in my tracks. I saw three dog Pokémon coming along the road. I didn't want to take chances and I leapt into the bushes on the side of the road. By now the three dogs were running and when they came within a couple of meters away from me I saw what they were. An Arcanine, a Houndoom and a Mightyena. I had never seen these three Pokémon work together before, wild ones anyway so they must be tame. They prowled around where I had just been standing, it seemed like they were searching for something. Then the Houndoom lifted its head and howled and the others joined in and they ran off along the road, still howling. I was about to come out of my hiding place when I was certain they were gone only to leap back in again. There was the sound of flapping wings; I stayed in my hiding place even though it could have been Lugia. A big shadow fell across the road as a large dragon Pokémon flew across the sun. It was a Salamence. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared. It then was quiet. Lugia the landed on the road and I came out from my hiding place.

"There was a man on the Salamence's back." Lugia said "He looked like the one you drove away the other day. And those dogs caught your scent." He added grimly.

Then it dawned on me, those dogs were a hunting party.

"They are trying to track us." My words came out in a rush.

Lugia nodded, "We'll have to be more careful." And he took to the air and I continued to run.

It didn't take me long to get to the other side of the forest. As I did I thought I heard a familiar cry. It sounded like Celebi, but I didn't stop to check. As I reached the end of the trees something slammed into me and I was rammed into a tree. I looked up and saw a Pokémon surrounded by an attack that I recognized as Safeguard. It was Celebi, he never left his forest. Why was he here? But this wasn't the Celebi I remembered, all the happiness was gone and he had the same dull dead black gaze that Entei and Raikou had. He then flew backwards and a ball of white energy began to grow in his mouth. I wanted to move but I couldn't, I was paralysed with fear.

Suddenly Lugia flew out of the clouds with a roar and knocked Celebi out of the air with his tail. But that didn't stop Celebi's attack and he redirected it to hit Lugia instead. Lugia tried to dodge it but was unsuccessful and he was hit in the chest but somehow he managed to fly up into the safety of the clouds. The Celebi returned his attention to me. I saw a Shadow Ball growing in-between his small hands, and it flew towards me, then out of nowhere a glowing white ball hit the Shadow ball and they exploded in a cloud of smoke, As it cleared I saw a Pokémon battling Celebi.

"Run!" it shouted at me ""I'll take care of things here!"

Then I realised I could move and I bolted out of the forest.

Lugia's POV

I saw Suicune running out of the forest, he was almost a blur, I had to speed up my wing beats to keep up with him. I winced every time my wings swept through the air, my chest was aching. I tried to think of something else to keep my mind off the pain, but it didn't work. The look in Celebi's eyes scared me. I knew that Celebi would never attack Suicune like that, not unless he was being controlled. That was three legendary Pokémon now, how many more would it take?

A horrible screeching noise started in my ears, then something sliver ran into my side and even harder into my chest. As if my chest doesn't hurt enough. I thought. As it backed off I saw that it was the exact same Skarmory that had attacked me before. It tried to come at me with Agility, but I attacked it with Hydro Pump, and it was knocked out of the air and I continued flying. It was after midday before Pallet town came into view and I landed where Suicune was standing on a hill a hundred meters away from the town.

"We should wait until nightfall before we enter the town." I said.

Suicune looked at me and nodded.

How's your chest?" he teased.

I shrugged but that made my chest hurt more.

"Ouch." I groaned

"No seriously, every inch of your chest is covered in bruises and some of the skin has split open."

I looked at my chest and saw that he was right, the Skarmory must have scratched me with its claw because there was some blood.

"Celebi hit you hard with that Solarbeam, didn't he?" Suicune said.

"No, he hit me with it softly." I said sarcastically. "But I couldn't let him hit you with that attack. Since you are weak to grass Pokémon attacks, he could have knocked you out instantly. But I wasn't going to let that happen. But why didn't you attack or move out of the way?"

"I was paralysed with fear." Suicune admitted.

I laughed, "But what happened to Celebi?"

"I made my escape when a Pokémon attacked him. I didn't know what it was."

"Hmm, well I'm glad that you made it out of that forest all right because Celebi was trying to attack you. And I'm happy that I managed to hit that Skarmory." Suicune laughed, and I started humming my song. Suicune sighed as he heard my peaceful melody and laid down. And we waited for nightfall. As the moon started its ascent in the night sky, I flew up and circled the town. It was no longer small it was huge, It had huge walls surrounding it borders and I spotted Professor Oaks lab on the opposite side of the town. I flew back to Suicune.

"The only way to get into the town is the front gate; I'll meet you at his lab, but be careful. It looks like there are guards everywhere."

Suicune nodded and I leaped into the sky.

This chapter is longer then the first and I'm hoping I'll finish the third chapter soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three my readers. I'm glad that I've finished this chapter; I found it hard to write in some places. In this chapter two things are revealed and the mysterious Pokémon shows again. Enjoy!

Chapter three.

Suicune's POV

I watched Lugia take off into the air and fly to the other side of the town and I was alone. I started walking towards the town, away from the main road, not wanting to be seen. I then delete quickly ran over to the stone wall surrounding the town near the front gate. I realized I'd have to get in fast before the guards spotted me. When the gate was clear of guards I bolted through the gate and into an alley. I sighed in relief as I saw that none of the guards had noticed me and I looked around. I saw a brightly lit square with a fountain in the middle. It looked like there was a celebration going on; people were dancing around the square. Lugia didn't warm me of this. As I walked deeper into the alley, I could see the celebration going on through the spaces in the houses that I passed. And delete I wasn't really watching where I was going.

I froze as I heard a voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said a guard came out of the shadows, holding a flashlight.

"A Pokémon intent on ruining the celebration and peace," another guard said, sneering. "The peace and celebration of having no wild Pokémon in the town for twenty years."

It seems quite a coincidence that Suicune walks in at the exact moment of the celebration. That's not necessarily bad, but it's best not to rely on something so farfetched. Of course, if you eventually show that the celebration is causally linked to the events leading up to Suicune's presence in town at the same time, then that's quite OK.

The other guard sighed and nodded. "Time to take out the trash. It's a shame we have to get rid of something so beautiful."

I looked around, panicking, join sentences but there was no escape; there were walls on both sides of me. The first guard reached for a Pokéball on his belt. I felt a growl my chest as I pounced on him and clamped my jaws around his arm. I dug my teeth into his flesh and with all my strength and threw him against the wall. I blasted the other guard with a Bubblebeam as he reached for one of his Pokéballs, and he too was knocked out as his head collided with the wall. I could taste the guard's blood in my mouth and I spat it out.

I ran through the backstreets of Pallet Town. It seemed to take forever to reach the other side of the large town and finally I reached the lawn in front of the huge lab. Lugia was waiting for me, he appeared to be anxious.

"Could you take any longer?" he asked me.

"I don't have wings, I can't fly." I grumbled.

He laughed. "No you don't. So why do you have blood in you teeth?"

"I attacked some guards."

"I told you to watch out for them." He said.

"I know but why didn't you tell me there was a celebration going on?"

"Well, I wanted to see how long it would take you to get through the town."

"So then you shouldn't complain about how long it took me to get through the town." I said. "I guess we shouldn't keep the Professor waiting any longer. We'll probably give him a heart attack."

We walked up to the door and Lugia knocked. It didn't take long for somebody to answer. A white-haired man stood in the doorway. It was Professor Oak. He gasped when he saw us and clutched at his heart.

"Oh my..." he said, searching for words. "What... what do you two need?"

"Something strange has been going on with some of the legendary Pokémon," Lugia said calmly, "and we hoped that you might know something."

"Okay then, come in." I followed Professor Oak in and I turned back to Lugia who was trying to get through the door but his size wouldn't allow it. Professor Oak pushed a button and the roof opened up to the skies, revealing the stars. "You can get in an easier way you know?" he said.

"I think I can get through this door." Lugia said through gritted teeth, still struggling to get through the door. I couldn't help but laugh and he snarled at me. At one stage I don't know how he managed it but with his wings folded he managed to get his shoulders through the doorframe. He struggled to get through the door and then he tried to back out of it but he hardly moved.

"I'm stuck." He said, bowing his head. And that made me laugh harder. "Stop laughing and come over here and help me." Still giggling I walked over to him and placed my paws on his chest and pushed. "Ow," he complained.

After a few minutes of pushing he slid free of the doorframe and disappeared around the side. A few seconds later he flew through the open roof and landed in the middle of the room. Professor Oak led us through his lab and towards another room at the end of the lab. "Oh no." Lugia groaned. "Not another door."

Professor Oak smiled, pushed another button and the big iron doors slid open. Thankfully Lugia could enter the room with ease. As we entered the room he closed the doors and gestured for us to sit. At the end of the room was a TV, a laptop on a computer desk and two large lounges in the middle of the room separated by a coffee table. Lugia sat on one of the lounges with his tail draped on the armrest and it creaked a little and sunk to the floor. Surprisingly his weight didn't break it so I jumped lightly up on the same lounge and laid down. The professor went out the door and returned a couple of minutes later and sat on the opposite lounge.

"So what's going on?" he asked us.

"A week ago Suicune was attacked by Entei and Raikou and Celebi attacked us today. We think that they are being controlled somehow. And a couple of days ago a guy got a hold of the yellow stone and the guy looked like Ash—"

"But Ash is in a different region." Professor Oak said.

"He's alive? But I heard that he was killed," said Lugia.

"Suicune hasn't told you?" he said, looking at me.

Lugia too looked at me. "What haven't you told me?"

"I saved Ash from dying, I found him close to death and I rushed him to a Pokémon center." I said.

"So this guy, he looked like Ash?" said Oak.

"Yeah, he did but he looked different."

Professor Oak sighed and walked over to a drawer, pulled something out and walked back over to us. He showed us a photo, two boys stood there in front of the lab, arm in arm. They had the same colour hair and both looked almost alike. The only difference was that one was older and had green eyes.

"Ash has an older brother named Eli. He ran away from home when he was fourteen and when Ash was ten and we didn't hear from him again."

"So that's who I saw then," Lugia said.

"What's this celebration about?" I asked, Lugia translated it for me.

"Its about having no wild Pokémon entering the city and wreaking havoc. That's the reason those walls were built because we kept on getting attacked by wild Pokémon," Professor Oak explained. "I just can't help but wonder if it was just a coincidence that you arrived on the night of the celebration."

"So that's why those guards wanted to get rid of me," I muttered.

At that moment Professor Oak's lab assistant entered the room, carrying two bowls of Pokésnacks and a cup of tea. She put them down on the table and left.

"Eat," comma Professor Oak said. "You both look hungry." He walked over to his laptop and started it up, and we began to eat. "I think I might have something about what you were saying about legendary Pokémon being controlled. I think it could be in some scientific records." He was silent for a few minutes and then he said, "Was there anything wrong with their eyes?"

"Yes." Lugia said. "They had a dead dull look to them and they were black."

"This is it," he muttered and he printed off a copy and sat down on the lounge and read it to us: "The dark crystal is a crystal so powerful, that it can control legendary Pokémon. What has to happen is it's got to touch the Pokémon and they will be under the complete control of whoever holds it. It turns the Pokémon's eyes black and makes them dead and dull. And if the Pokémon has been under its control for a long period of time, it turns their skin or fur black. It was created by a scientist along with his dark Pokémon hundreds of years ago, and he was horrified to discover what he had created and hid it away deep within some mountains. After he hid it he wrote a document about it. Soon after he died and another scientist discovered the document and sent it out to other scientist so they would know the signs if it was found and the document was classified as 'top secret'"

"Can the crystal be destroyed?" Lugia asked.

Professor Oak scanned the page. "Only by a legendary Pokémon."

"Thank you," Lugia said.

****

We were standing outside the lab.

"You two be careful," Professor Oak said. "Suicune, those guards can tell if you're a wild Pokémon or not, because tame Pokémon in this town have a red strap around their leg. So watch out for the guards."

I nodded and Lugia took to the air and I ran off. Once again I ran through the backstreets of the town and I slowed my pace as I neared the square. The celebrations were still going.

Suddenly I was knocked into a wall. When I came to my senses, I looked up and saw that I was surrounded by Pokémon—an Umbreon, a Murkrow, a Sneasel, a Houndour and a Poochyena, and they had red straps around their legs. All dark Pokémon and all were growling except for the Murkrow which was squawking.

"If you don't get out of this town now then we will have no other choice then to hurt you," the Umbreon growled.

"And we'll show no mercy," said the Sneasel.

"We're the dark Pokémon gang of this town and we protect it from intruders such as yourself." The Houndour sneered.

A voice came out of the shadows. "Well, you haven't done good because three wild Pokémon have entered your town tonight and you haven't stopped us."

The gang looked into the shadows. In the moonlight I saw a Pokémon leaning casually against a wall. It was blue, black and it had a yellow torso and red eyes. It had a spike poking from the middle of its chest and a spike on the back of each of its front paws.

"And what are you exactly?' the Umbreon sneered.

The Pokémon smiled. "I am a very rare Pokémon but the one standing in front of you is extremely rare and if you hurt him then I'll hurt you."

I then recognised this Pokémon; he was the one that had saved me from Celebi's attack in the forest. But I didn't know what he was; I had never seen a Pokémon like him before. The Umbreon looked at the Houndour and Poochyena and inclined its head and they both walked past me, snapping their jaws at me as they went past, and planting themselves behind me. The blue Pokémon's eyes narrowed and two balls of energy blasted from his paws and hit the Houndour and Poochyena. The Sneasel darted at him and tried to slash him with its claws but he caught its arm with his teeth and tossed it against the wall. The Umbreon walked towards him and the Murkrow swooped down on him from above.

"Get out of here!" he shouted at me. "The guards are coming!" I saw the Sneasel get up and try to attack him from behind. I growled and tackled it to the ground. I heard the wild Pokémon cry out in pain as the Umbreon attacked him with Nightshade, but he punched the Umbreon into a wall. I saw the Murkrow was about to swoop so I blasted it out of the air with a Bubblebeam.

"Get out of here!" he growled through his teeth at me. "There's no need to worry about me." There was a groan and the Umbreon started to get up. He shot it with a ball of energy from his paw; he then turned and faced down into the dark alley. "Get out of here, now!"

As I looked down the alley I could see figures moving towards us: guards. And the Pokémon darted forwards, his paws already glowing with energy.

I turned in the opposite direction and dashed down the alley. I blasted the Sneasel with a Bubblebeam as it jumped in front of my path. I didn't check for guards as I ran out of the town. Finally I stopped at the hill a hundred meters away from the town. I glanced up as I heard wings. Lugia was circling above me.

I looked back at the town and thought I saw a Pokémon running away. Then I heard alarm bells ringing from the town. And I turned and ran with Lugia following above me.

AN: So that chapters done and I hope to get through the next chapter, I had to update this chapter, mainly about how Lugia entered the lab. It might be the fourth or fifth chapter that Lugia and Suicune will be paying a visit to someone. Anyway please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Suicune's POV.

I trudged along a dirt road in an open field. We had left Pallet town far behind, it had been three days since we had found out what's been controlling the Legendary Pokémon. I was exhausted from running and annoyed at Lugia. He was leading me somewhere but he wouldn't tell me where we were going. I couldn't help but look at the tree line that ran beside the open field; I could swear that I could see something move out of the corner of my eye every now and then.

"Suicune, run!" Lugia shouted at me. I looked behind me and saw two rapidly advancing figures. I ran as fast as my exhausted body would allow. And soon enough the figures disappeared and I slowed again, as I did something slammed into my right side and threw me into the long grass. And I looked up into three sets of black eyes and three Pokémon floated above me. Celebi, Mew and Jirachi and I felt a large, heavy paw on my back and the three Pokémon flew up and started a battle with Lugia. I tried to get up but the paw held me down. I looked behind me and saw Entei and Raikou; Entei had his paw on my back. I was just about to attack Entei with Bubblebeam, and I saw Raikou's body begin to glow and I decided it was better not to. There was a rush of wings and a large Salamence landed in the field and a shadow fell over me and I heard chuckling.

"Well done, you two." I recognised this voice. It was the voice I had heard at the lake at I looked up and met the dark green gaze of a black haired man. I knew who this was, it was Eli; Ash's brother. "Now I will have, Suicune the spirit of the Northwind and Lugia, the guardian of the sea." And he reached for a Pokéball on his belt.

"Don't get your hopes up." said a voice and Entei was blasted off my back by an Aura sphere. There was a roar and the Salamence flew up into the air and collided head on with a Charizard. I looked around and saw Raikou fighting a Pokémon; it was the one that had saved me in the forest and the town it seemed to be showing up everywhere. I saw Jirachi fall out of the air and the Charizard slam the Salamence into the ground and then back off. Eli called to the other Pokémon to retreat and they ran off, Entei got up and glared at me before he did. The Charizard looked at me and flew off and the wild Pokémon that had saved me (again) turned and disappeared into the trees. And Lugia landed on the road.

"That's five now." He said grimly.

"Yeah." I said, I didn't want to talk about it. "So where are we going?"

"Will you stop pestering me?" he kept on saying this. "If you have to know we are going to see someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see." Obviously he wasn't going to say anything else on the subject.

"Fine then, can we stop soon?"

"There is a grove of trees up ahead. So we can stop there."

I sighed in relief; finally I could rest my aching limbs.

I gasped as I looked up at the tall building above me; the Bell tower.

"We're going to see Ho-oh aren't we?"

Lugia nodded. "He might know which mountains the crystal is hidden in. Since we have no idea I just thought we would come here and ask. I'll meet you at the top." And he took to the air. When I got to the entrance I blasted the guards with a Bubblebeam and ran up the many flights of stairs. As I reached the top I saw that only Lugia was there, he had entered from a large open window on one side of the room. I knew that there was a chance that Ho-oh wasn't going to be here, it would have been a miracle if we managed to get him here. I walked over to Lugia who had wandered off to one side of the room and was looking at something intently. As I reached him, I saw some weird carvings on the wall.

"Did Ho-oh leave this?" I asked.

"Yes." Lugia said, brushing his wing over the carvings "It's recent."

"Can you read them?"

Lugia nodded and looked at the carvings for a few minutes before he spoke:

"_The thing of which you seek are in the mountains, which are near but far. Look in the mountain's fiery depths and follow it's rocky path, until you stumble upon the cavern at the end, there you will see the crystal, but along the way be careful of the monsters that stir in the mountain that will try to hinder your progress._ Hmm, he seems to have known we were coming and what we were coming for."

"So where are we going to go?"

Lugia walked over to the window. "I think we should try out those mountains." He said, pointing towards some visible mountain ranges in the distance. Without anything else to say I ran out of the room and down the stairs, as I reached the bottom I saw the guards were still knocked out and I ran out of the tower. I ran through the forest that surrounded the area, I leaped over a rock, when suddenly I fell to the ground, withering in pain. And I looked up and saw an Alakazam, glowing; there was a trainer behind it. (Eusine from Ho-oh the Bells Toll)

"This time you will be mine, Suicune." He said. Oh great, this guy again. I thought. I wasn't in the mood for battling so I attacked the Alakazam with Aurora Beam. It hit the Pokémon and sent it flying backwards and into Eusine, and they slammed into a tree. I plunged into the trees.

Lugia's POV

I flew on above the forest. I had a weird feeling that I was forgetting something, I tried to work out what it was but it wasn't coming to me. Then I heard a familiar squawking and suddenly electricity was running through my body. I looked above me and saw Zapdos above, his body glowing and his black eyes stared at me. Then something punched me in the chest. Why does everyone have to attack me in the chest? I was just recovering over the last couple of attacks. The electricity stopped, I looked down and saw Mewtwo looking up at me with his now black eyed gaze, his fist glowing with blue energy. He came at me but I dodged out of the way and hit him with Hydro Pump and he fell down into the forest. Zapdos hit me again with an electric attack and I hit him Ancient power. Since it was a rock attack; it damaged him greatly and I knocked him into the forest with Whirlwind. And I quickly sped off, I knew know what I had been forgetting about, and I knew I needed to speak to Suicune after he had gotten out of the forest.

Suicune's POV

I continued on, this forest seemed to go on forever. The trees rustled above me, but I didn't pay much attention, just probably a bird Pokémon. Suddenly a Pokémon dropped down from the trees, it was Mewtwo. He sent a Shadow Ball hurtling towards me, and it slammed me into a tree. I hit him with Aurora Beam and he hit his head into a tree, knocking him out. And I continued throughout the forest, eventually I made it to the end of the forest. And Lugia was waiting for me.

"Can you continue on alone?" he asked me.

"Err, why?" I asked, unsure.

"I need to go back to Shamouti Island. I just realised that with one of the stones, Zapdos and me gone, Articuno and Moltres would be at each others throats. I need to go calm them."

"Okay then." I said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright without me?" he asked uncertain.

"I'll be fine." I tried to assure him. "I can do this."

"Once I calm them down, I'll come and find you and try to help."

I nodded and Lugia took to the air and I ran off in the direction of the mountains.

That's chapter four done, it was really hard to write this chapter and I'm thinking that maybe I won't continue on, it just depends on how hard the next chapters are. Anyway, its likely that I won't stop writing it, but lets just see what happens, Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry it took so long for the update, my oldies banned me off the computer. Lol. And sorry to the Lugia fans but he's not in this chapter but he will be in the next. So there's only one more thing to say, enjoy!

Chapter 5

Suicune's POV.

I lifted my head and yawned, it had taken me two days to get to the mountains and finally I was here, closer to destroying the thing that is ruining my world. I got up stretched and looked around the place that I had slept. It was dawn and some Yanma lazily floated over the lake that I had slept near and a large waterfall cascaded down into the lake. There was a yell and I smiled as I watched a Totodile jump from the top of the waterfall and let the water carry it downwards and it landed in the water safely and it laughed along with the rest of its Totodile mates. It looked like fun but I didn't want to try it I was bruised and battered up enough as it was and I didn't want any risk of injuries. I watched the bunch of Totodile run out of the lake and into the trees surrounding it; they must be going back to the top to do it again. I walked over to the waters edge and gulped down a couple mouthfuls of water. As the clear crystal water rushed down my throat I felt it rejuvenate some of my energy which I had been lacking. I heard something rustle in the trees behind me and I whirled around and saw a white and silver pokemon standing in-between two trees. It was an Absol, a very rare pokemon which I had seen only a couple of times before, we both stared into each others red eyes, it seemed like a staring contest and after fifty seconds it turned and disappeared into the trees. There was a look in that Absol's eyes as it had stared at me, it seemed to recognise me but I had never seen it before. When it was staring at me one of my memories from so long ago had resurfaced. It was when Raikou, Entei and I used to have staring contests, usually I was always the winner but sometime Entei and Raikou would cheat. That used to be one of my favourite memories; how we would always muck around and play and how Ho-oh would get angry at us because we were always slacking off and playing, we also played pranks on Ho-oh too and he'd go off at us afterwards. I had so many memories about us growing up, how one day Entei had call Raikou and I babies because we still kept on playing around a lot and how he clamed that he had supposedly matured; Raikou and I almost laughed ourselves to death when we heard that. We were always there for each other when we needed somebody to talk to. But over the years Entei had grown to dislike me, it was because I always helped out normal pokemon, he said that us legendary pokemon ruled over normal pokemon because they are weaker than we are and that we are gods. So he said anyway but I know that he was and is wrong, I know that normal pokemon can be as strong or even stronger than we can. Out of my two brothers Raikou was my favourite, he unlike Entei didn't care that I helped out normal pokemon; he sometimes helped out too. He was caring and didn't want power like Entei does. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I remembered but I shook it off, I knew_ I _needed to be strong. But now those memories I had with Entei and Raikou now just seem to be bad dreams that would haunt me until this mess is sorted out. I hated to think about Entei and Raikou now, because every time I did I would see the monsters they now are. And I hated that Absol for bringing those memories back to me.

I turned back around but this time I no longer smiled when I watched the Totodile jump down the waterfall, I no longer felt happy any more, every memory I saw diminished it. When I reached the mountains I felt a sudden surge of happiness, knowing that soon this chaos would be over, that the crystal would be destroyed. I hadn't felt happy for weeks, ever since Entei and Raikou had attacked me, yet when I reached the mountains it felt so strange to be happy again. But now since the happiness was gone it was replaced by two other emotions: loneliness and hatred. I hated that Absol and everything else that is going wrong and how everyone is turning against me. While I was thinking I watched a Feraligatr emerge out of the trees, look at me and walk over to the lake and pull one of the Totodiles out of the water and as it took it into the trees the others hurried after it. As they ran off I was reminded of family, and now more than ever I wished that I had Entei and Raikou back, I needed my brothers back. I sighed; thinking that I should continue on, where I was at the moment was surrounded by cliffs so there was only one way for me to go; up the waterfall. I was glad that I had the ability to walk on water, I walked over to the lake and peered into the water. Can it get any clearer? I wondered, so I decided to give it a try. My body began to glow and I placed a paw on the water and the little bit of water my paw touched cleared only a tiny bit. My body stopped glowing and I took a couple of steps away from the water, I looked up and saw the sun rising, I knew I needed to be on my way. I tensed my muscles and I sprang onto the water and ran across it towards the waterfall. The water rippled as my feet touched it, there was an odd noise and the water beneath my feet turned into a solid; it turned into ice. I started to skid and I dug my claws into the ice to try and stop the skidding, it made such an earsplitting noise and somehow I stopped. I saw that the waterfall was still rushing and I ran towards it, slipping and sliding all the way. I was getting closer to it and I prepared to launch myself off the ice and run up the waterfall when I heard that sound again and a beam came out of nowhere, and it hit the waterfall and froze it solid. I gasped, only a pokemon with immense power could freeze a waterfall solid like that. I dug me claws into the ice again so I wouldn't slam into the frozen waterfall but I was too late and I collided with the ice, as I did I heard a crack and I felt a sharp pain in my side and I staggered away from the frozen waterfall, my feet slipping out from underneath me, I slowly turned around. Four pokemon stood on the shore. Regirock, Registeel, Regice and Regigigas or as I called them the 'beepers' honestly the noises they make freak me out.

"Trespasser." Regirock beeped.

I shivered; I truly hated that beepy noise of theirs.

"This is our territory." Registeel bleeped.

"Trespassers will be eliminated." Regigigas said.

What? I thought. "I'm just passing through!" I shouted.

"You're still trespassing." Regice beeped.

As Regice said that, Hyperbeams started to form in front of the four of them. I knew I couldn't escape, because if I tried to run then I would slip or skid and my side was really starting to hurt. The only chance that I could see was to fight back, but none of my attacks would seriously hurt them because they are at a really high level, but maybe I could hurt Regirock badly. I evened up my chances and it didn't look really good, I didn't have much of a chance fighting against all four of them. The Hyperbeams in front of them were getting bigger and I bowed my head in defeat as the beams started to fly towards me.

"Oh no you don't!" A female's voice roared and there was a loud explosion.

My head snapped up to see that the Hyperbeams had disappeared and that there were ten or so Feraligatrs standing in a line in front of me.

"How dare you?!" One of them shouted.

"First you attack our children and other pokemon and now you try to hurt Suicune the spirit of the Northwind!" One of the females yelled.

"He's trespassing!" Regigigas beeped loudly.

"I'll give you trespassing!" One of the male Feraligatrs bellowed, stepping forward. "You are the ones that took our territory from us!"

There was a rustling sound and heaps of pokemon of the mountains emerged out of the trees surrounding the lake.

Another Feraligatr stepped forward. "And I think its time to claim our territory back! You all agree?" he shouted to the pokemon surrounding the lake. And in response they cheered. Then the Feraligatrs and the pokemon began to advance on the Regis. But one Feraligatr stayed behind and it turned to me.

"What will happen to them?" I asked

She smiled. "Well those vile pokemon will be beaten up a bit as revenge because they've hurt our kids and so many other pokemon. They will be forced to move somewhere else and we will have our territory back. So I guess you should get out of here."

"How?"

"That's why I stayed behind," she said. "Stand back." she cautioned, so I took a step back. She then stamped her foot and the ice began to tremble, cracks appeared in the ice and I watched in amazement as a long ragged crack worked its way up the waterfall and it burst forth from its icy encasing, soaking me with it freezing water and the trembling stopped.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"No thank you." she replied. "We knew that we were going to get rid of them soon and this drove us over the edge, seeing them about to attack you, the legendary Suicune. The pokemon of the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" I asked blankly.

She sighed. "I'm not surprised at all you don't know about it. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"This prophecy was made long ago by a pokemon names Xatu. It saw the future and made this prophecy." She cleared her throat and recited. "A legendary pokemon named Suicune will try to destroy something that has the power to destroy our world. He will travel through all different places and try to restore the legendary pokemon back to themselves and also try to restore time. Can he succeed in his journey? That I cannot see. He along with another pokemon will have one of the most ultimate adventures of all time and even if he fails he will be the most ultimate of heroes."

"Are you sure that prophecy was about me?"

"Yes, you are the only Suicune that has shown up here and some of the legendary pokemon have been acting strangely."

I nodded and for some reason a knot of fear formed in my stomach.

She looked over at the fight that was going on, which several yells were issuing from including the Regis beeping. "You should go and good luck on your journey."

"Thank you again." she smiled in response and I whirled around and launched myself onto the waterfall. Some people must have said that it must be hard running up a waterfall because of the water pushing against you but in fact it was really easy thanks to my ability. But as I was running up I was aware of the sharp pain in my side, when I moved my muscles every time I breathed it was excruciating and this pain made it seem that running up the waterfall made it much longer than it was supposed to take and eventually I made it to the top. And I turned around and looked down at the lake below. By now the pokemon had driven the Regis to the trees. Then I turned around, walked out of the water and disappeared into the trees.

I walked along in a deep canyon, I knew that if I followed it then there was a possibility that it would led me to the middle of the mountains. I had a hunch that I would find the crystal there, and I knew what else I was looking for … a volcano. Because the carvings in Bell tower said to look in the mountains fiery depths, so I'm sure that it meant a volcano. I glanced behind me but there was nothing was there, I had the feeling that I was being followed, after I was sure that nothing was there I looked back at my path and continued walking. As I walked I mulled over what the Feraligatr had said about the prophecy. What it had said about another pokemon, did it mean that Lugia would be re-joining me soon or did it mean someone else? And also what did it mean about restoring time? For that I had no idea, but I would worry about that after the crystal is destroyed. As I walked I looked for some oran berries to stop my side aching but there weren't any on the trees along the canyon. Suddenly a large shadow fell over the canyon and I looked up to see Rayquaza up in the air. I was just about to shout out to him when I stopped myself. What if he wasn't my ally anymore? And I watched him fly off. What if he was after me? The knot of fear in my stomach tightened. What if he was after someone else? Could he be after Lugia? Lugia would stand no chance against Rayquaza, he was much stronger than me and stronger than Lugia. Especially after Rayquaza had learnt a new attack: Draco Meteor, which was now one of his favourite attacks. But there was something else that concerned me, when the dark crystal is controlling a pokemon does it make them stronger? I shivered, thinking about us legendary pokemon being stronger terrified me, we were strong enough. Clouds lazily floated across the sky, occasionally throwing the canyon into darkness. I glared up at them, wishing that it would rain; I wanted large thunderclouds so that it would possibly storm so I would have better cover. Instead all I've got are small white fluffy clouds that looked like they carried no rain at all. As I looked up at the clouds, I saw two figures darting in and out of them. They looked like…

"Latios! Latias!" I shouted, the two pokemon stopped and looked down at me, then I gasped realising my mistake I ran deeper into the canyon. I hadn't run for hours and soon I remembered why. I had only gone five hundred meters when I suddenly collapsed to the ground in pain. The sharp stabbing pain in my side was back. I curled up into a ball, waiting for the pain to go away, I took in deep breaths hoping that it would help but it didn't it only made it worse. The seconds crawled by and slowly the pain receded. I looked up at the sky, nothing was there except for those annoying fluffy clouds, I got to my feet and I looked down the canyon, where I had just come from as I thought I saw something move. The Absol from earlier was standing there. It was glaring at me and I glared back, hatred filled me as I looked at it. Then I realised it wasn't looking _at _me, it was looking past me. I looked behind me only to jump to the side as an Aura Sphere whizzed past me and hit the Absol in the chest. I looked back behind me to see a pokemon run into the trees. I wanted to go over and see if the Absol was okay but something in my gut told me I shouldn't. But I ignored it and walked over to the Absol.

"Are you alright?" I asked it.

"I'm fine." And it started to get to its feet. Then another Aura Sphere hurtled out of the trees and hit the Absol in the head. And it crumpled into a heap, and then a voice came out of the trees.

"That pokemon is no friend to you!"

Feeling stupid I shouted back. "And what kind of cruel hearted pokemon are you?! This Absol has done nothing wrong!"

"Yes it has! And I'm a pokemon that has been watching out for your back for a couple of weeks now! And I suggest that you get out of here unless you want your nice little legendary pokemon buddies catching up to you!" the voice growled.

And I growled back, I wanted to see if the Absol was okay, so ignoring the Pokemon's warning I walked over to the Absol and a growl came from the trees. Ignoring it I walked over to the Absol and helped it to its feet and a cry of rage came from the trees.

"No! Didn't you hear me?!" the voice roared "That pokemon is no friend to you!"

An Aura Sphere came out of the trees towards me and I jumped out the way, it was supposed to be a warning to get away from the Absol but I took it as a threat. Before I could react another Aura Sphere came out of the trees, speeding towards the Absol but it jumped out of the way just in time. It growled and a Shadow Ball started to form in front of it and it sent it into the tree. There was a loud bang and a large ball of smoke drifted out of the trees. Out of nowhere a glowing light appeared in the middle of the smoke and a large Aura Sphere hurtled out of the trees and slammed into the Absol and blasted it backwards. Th Absol groaned and tried to get up.

"Is that all you've got?!" the voice roared "Your stronger than that!"

Another Aura Sphere came out of the drifting smoke and I destroyed it by using Bubblebeam and the two attacks exploded but a split second after I destroyed the Aura Sphere another one came out of the smoke and hit the Absol. And then my temper broke, it flooded out of my barriers like an angry wave and I ran towards the trees. My anger made me forget about the pain in my side, it seemed like there was no pain and I dove into the trees and the pokemon that was attacking us wasn't far beyond them. Because of the dim light I couldn't see where the pokemon was exactly so I relied on my senses, and I tackled it to the ground. I felt its claws rake along my front leg and somehow it managed to kick me off it and backwards into a tree. But as before I felt no pain, I knew I would feel it later on but I didn't care. In the dim light I could just see the outline of the pokemon and I tried to attack it with Water Gun but it dodged out of the way and disappeared then it was silent. Then I saw something glowing out of the corner of my eye and I turned towards it. The pokemon was standing there on a medium sized rock, a Aura Sphere growing in-between its paws.

"I'm sorry Suicune," he said. "But if you help that pokemon then I'll have to stop you."

And he sent the Aura Sphere speeding towards me and I ducked before it could hit me. I looked back to where he was but he wasn't there. I looked around and suddenly he was beside me, he was such a quick mover and silent too. I saw the outline of his paw claws out coming towards me and in a flash I clenched my teeth around his arm and threw him into the truck of a tree. And I ran back to the canyon and as I burst out of the trees the sunlight hit me blinding me for a moment and when my eyes adjusted, I looked around and saw the Absol lying unconscious on the ground. I walked over to it and gently hit it with Water Gun, it coughed and looked up at me.

"Thank you." it said gratefully.

"No problem." I replied. "Now you should go before that pokemon comes back and attacks you again," I no longer felt hatred for this Absol. It nodded and got to its feet, said thank you again and ran off and I whirled around and ran off in the opposite direction, deeper into the canyon. Still feeling no pain.

I stood on a large plateau. A light breeze playfully tugged at my flowing mane and ribbon tails, I looked up at the stars and moon as I thought I saw something flash across the sky. I looked back down and walked a couple of steps forward, towards the edge of the plateau. I winced as pain shot through my side, what had I done to myself? My side had started to hurt after I had collided with the waterfall and slowly the pain faded, my back was also hurting but just a tiny bit. I looked at my destination, the volcano. It was bigger than all the other mountains and I could see the crater at the top and I took a step forward. My whole body screamed in protest, it screamed for rest. And I lied before my legs could collapse underneath me. I looked down at my leg, all the blood had dried, it had came from the scratch that pokemon had caused. I sighed and rested my head on my paws. I sure had a long day and I wearily drifted off to sleep. It didn't take long for the dreams to start. I was at the Shamouti islands standing at the altar, watching Lugia fly above me. Then a huge shape came out of the clouds and grasped Lugia in his claws. Lugia tried to escape from Rayquaza's grasp but as he tried Rayquaza dug his claws into Lugia's flesh, Lugia's blood streamed all over his wings and fell into the ocean below. Then I realised that there was somebody beside me, it was Eli. But he didn't pay any attention to me it was like I was a ghost. Eli smiled and thew a Pokeball into the air and captured Lugia within its depths, I needed to help him and the ball flew towards me and I leapt for it. But it was moving faster than I was then I realised that I was moving in slow motion and I watched helplessly ass Eli caught the ball in his hand. Then the dream changed, I was the one captured and as I was being held in a cage I was aware of my fellow legendary Pokemon's footsteps patrolling around my cage, awaiting my destiny as they called it. Then I heard human footsteps and I looked up expecting to see Eli but it wasn't Eli it was Ash and he was walking towards me, the dark crystal in his hand. My eyes flew open and I was back on the plateau the cool night air wafting across my face but the night air was carrying a sound. It was the sound of wings and it was coming from behind me. I got up wincing as I did and turned around to see a large majestic bird pokemon land on the other side of the plateau. And I saw to my relief that his eyes weren't black.

"Ho-oh!" I cried.

"Suicune, I'm glad to see you're safe." I walked towards him and he wrapped his large wings around me. "It looks like you've been through the wars son."

I smiled. "I have. Well not exactly just a couple of fights."

"What about Entei and Raikou, how are they?"

I took in a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Ho-oh, but they are being controlled by the dark crystal."

"No." I heard Ho-oh whisper and his wings unfolded from around me. "For how long."

"I think for a couple of months now."

Ho-oh closed his eyes in grief. "And now you're the only one of my sons left, trying to destroy the dark crystal by yourself. I thought Lugia was travelling with you, where is he?"

"He had to go back to the Shamouti islands to calm Moltres and Articuno."

Ho-oh opened his eyes but as he did I saw a glint in his eye that I had never seen before but it was quickly concealed. He sighed and he looked at the volcano. "It looks like you've got a long way to go. And with your injuries it will take you another day or two to get there. Want a ride?"

"Yes please."

"Well then, come on get on."

I walked around him to his side and gently leapt onto his back and settled down onto his soft feathers. His great wings unfolded on both sides of me and he gently soared up into the air in one gentle motion. I closed my eyes as the air washed across my face and when I opened my eyes again I was surprised at how far we had gotten, we were almost there suddenly Ho-oh swerved to the right as something flew past his head and he mage an angry noise in his throat. He stopped and hovered in the sir and I looked up into the night sky. Two figures were floating up there, it looked like rocks that were covered in fire surrounded them and they were sent flying towards us. I knew what they were attacking us with Draco Meteor. Then I realised in horror that they were being controlled. No, not Latias and Latios too. I thought, Ho-oh swerved this way in that to avoid the rocks and then the ground was coming up to met us. Ho-oh was beginning his descent. And I jumped off his back as he came close to the ground.

"I'll drive them off. Now go inside and destroy that crystal and then all this mess will be over." and he flew off.

I turned to the entrance and I saw that around it, engraved in the stone were the carvings of the prophecy that the Feraligatr had spoken about. I walked towards it but as I did the carvings glowed bright blue and I stepped inside. It was dark but I could see perfectly fine and I walked along the passageway, and I soon stepped on something and it rose up from underneath my feet. The angry Geodude aimed a punch at my head and I jumped away from it only to step on more. As they rose up around me I quickly ran out of the passageway, I hissed as pain shot through my side and I stopped running as I entered the next passageway. As I entered it torches flared up along its length and I gasped at what I saw. There were statues of us legendary pokemon. And I saw that at the end of the passageway was a red light and I knew that was the middle of the volcano and I walked towards it, looking at the statues as I passed. And then before I knew it I was at the end of the passageway, watching the lava seep below me. And I started to walk along the stone walkway towards the end of the chamber, watching the lava bubble below me. I looked up and saw the walkway split into two. So I took the right path and ran along it, hissing at the pain at my side. But as I ran into the small chamber I saw that it was empty. I growled and whirled around and ran back into the large chamber towards the left path. Suddenly the walkway began to tremble underneath my feet and bits of stone fell into the lava. A loud roar filled the chamber and the lava began to rise.

That's my longest chapter yet, so what did you guys think? What's going to happen to Suicune? (X-Files music) Oh yea, if you have any ideas then you are welcome to submit them and I'll see if I can add them in. Hopefully chapter six won't take as long. So please review, it makes my day a whole lot brighter. Cya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys its me again. I hope you enjoy this chapter it took me awhile to write, I kept on getting stuck. It's not exactly the longest chapter but anyway enjoy.

Suicunes POV

"Oh shit." I muttered "This is not good."

I leapt forwards with long bounds, trying to ignore the pain in my side. The roaring continued and the lava was still continuing to rise. As I reached the main walkway I turned around and watched as the right walkway which I had just been on, crumbled and fell into the lava. I turned to the entrance as I saw something move. Someone was standing there: Entei. The roaring suddenly became louder and I looked down at the lava and saw a large figure emerging, Groudon. Fearing the worst I looked into his eyes and I met his piercing black gaze. I growled through my teeth, he's being controlled too. I looked back up at Entei, he was closer to me then I saw why, the piece of the walkway attached to the entrance was gone. I had no way out I was trapped. I ducked as Groudon threw a rock at my head.

"No!" Entei roared. "He is mine! He is mine," he said again, more to himself.

"So you get to have all the fun?" Groudon muttered.

Entei ignored him and walked towards me as he got closer I saw that his fur was a darker colour, the crystal was starting to fully take effect.

"Suicune, you've evaded us for long enough but you can't avoid us forever. Groudon said.

"I can try." I growled.

"You're going to be one of us. Either the easy way or the hard way." Entei growled. "You can have powers you never dreamed of."

"I would rather die."

"Looks like its going to be the hard way then Entei." Groudon sighed.

Entei opened his mouth and fire rushed towards me and water gushed out of mine. Red meet blue and I noticed something about his attack, it was a deeper red and it seemed much stronger than ever before. The two attacks went on relentlessly neither side giving up and I knew that soon my attack would soon destroy his. Then something changed. The fire suddenly surged forward, enveloping my water that fought against it. I put more power into the attack, which made more water rush out of my mouth, but the fire kept on coming as if the water wasn't there. The fire was getting closer to me and I could feel it searing heat on my nose. Then it engulfed the rest of the water and the fire hit my mouth. It felt like the inside of my mouth was on fire! Through my pain I saw Entei jump toward me and I threw up a mist around me that filled the entire cavern. I knew that Entei wouldn't be able to get to me through the mist. I had a sudden hope that because the mist restricted visibility that Entei would fall off the walkway and plummet to his death.

"Groudon!" Entei shouted.

A pair of large black eyes gleamed through the thick mist and a large hand grabbed me and hoisted me up into the air. I struggled against his hand and I howled in pain as it slowly started to crush me. The mist cleared. I looked down and saw that the walkway was just below me. Groudon growled and I looked back up and saw that he was looking at the entranceway, I looked there too but there was nothing there. Groudon was distracted so I took this as my chance. I sucked in a deep breath, wincing at the sharp pain in my side and a raging torrent of water burst forth from my mouth and hit Groudon in the side of the head. As soon as it hit him he dropped me and I lightly landed on the walkway. The next thing I saw was a flash of dark reddish-brown fur and Entei collided with me with the force of a stampede of Rhydon and my body was thrown off the walkway and before I completely fell off it Entei grabbed my two front paws with his and dug his claws in.

"Entei!" Groudon roared. "Don't you dare let go of him."

Entei growled and I yowled in pain and Entei dug his claws deeper into my paws and my blood ran down my legs and fell down into the lava below.

"Entei please, I can help you." I said. " You're not in your right state of mind. The dark crystal has corrupted you."

"Quiet!" Entei growled. "I've been ordered not to kill you but I can say it was an accident."

"Entei don't" I begged.

He hissed. "You said you would rather die. Besides death is a better fate than this." He then let go of my paws and I started to fall down toward the lava below. Then two echoing cries filled the cavern.

Raikou's POV

I watched Eli pace up and down in front of me. He seemed frustrated.

"What's our next course of action?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure yet." he snapped. "I have to wait for Taliqua and Mew to report back before I decide about anything."

Someone's Mr grumpy today. He must have woken up on the wrong side of bed this morning. I thought. "How long until they arrive?" I asked.

"A guard reported to see Mew on the southern horizon half an hour ago. Taliqua won't be too far behind. So they should be here soon."

Great, I didn't like either of them.

There was a sudden loud uproar from a couple of floors below.

"Raikou go check it out." Eli ordered, sitting behind his desk.

I nodded and took my leave. I was glad to be out of his presence, I had been snapped at enough today. I ran along the long corridor and bounded down the three flights of stairs. I soon arrived at the dungeon where the prisoners were kept, people who knew about the dark crystal and who wanted to destroy it were imprisoned here. It was impossible to destroy it anyway, only a legendary pokemon could destroy it with the help of-

"What have you done with her?" a mans voice roared. "Where is she?!"

I walked into the dungeon to see a man struggling against two guards. His blue eyes were wild with rage as he stared at the main guard. One guard had blood streaming from his nose; it looked like it was broken.

"If you have hurt her in anyway then I swear I will kill you." the man vowed.

I growled and my body crackled with electricity. "Enough."

The five prisoners in the room jumped and looked at me. A lady in the far corner with her Chikorita gasped. "We can understand you."

I ignored her. Ever since the dark crystal had taken control of me humans could understand every thing I said. It annoyed me to no end. And because Eli had the dark crystal, one of its powers was to let the holder understand pokespeak.

I looked at the guards. "I'll take to them. Let him go."

The guards roughly shoved the man against the wall. And they left the dungeon except for the main guard who stood at the door, uncertain if he should stay. I growled at him and he hurried out of the dungeon. I smirked, they were afraid of me and so they should be. I then turned to the prisoners.

"What's going on?" I asked them calmly.

"They took Taliqua my Absol away. And I just want to know if she is alright." The man said franticly.

I closed my eyes. I hated this, these people have had their strongest pokemon taken off them and their weakest pokemon or the ones that look weak, they've been allowed to keep with them in the dungeon. I then reopened my eyes. "Your Absol is fine."

The man sighed in relief.

There was movement in the corner and the Chikorita sitting with her trainer called out to me.

"Chikori, hush." the women said.

"You're wondering why your are in this predicament aren't you?" I asked the Chikorita, she nodded. "Its because you lot attacked out hideout and because all of you know about the dark crystal." I have to admit that how these five trainers had braved Mt Silvers weather was impressive. I took a step towards the trainers but as I did I saw out of the corner of my eye a pokemon burst forth from the shadows of the room and hurtle toward me. I snarled and leapt backwards as it whizzed past me. It turned back around and charged at me again.

"Felix! Stop!" A trainer shouted.

The pokemon skidded to a stop. It was a Cranidos, it then turned and walked back to its trainer.

I surveyed the trainers; there were three adults and two teenagers who seemed to be twins. Then I surveyed their pokemon. There was a Dratini, a Vaporeon, a Vulpix, the Cranidos and the Chikorita. As I looked at the trainers and their pokemon I recognised fear in their eyes.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you."

Silence filled the room. Then the teenage boy broke it.

"What are they doing with our pokemon?" he asked.

"Some are being used to track down some pokemon we are after and the others have been given to guards without pokemon." I said.

"Will we get them back?" his sister asked.

"I don't think you will. But I strongly disagree against it." I lied down.

The prisoners stared at me then after awhile they started to talk amongst themselves. I rather like these trainers; I'll visit them often. I decided. The minutes slipped by and I slowly fell asleep.

There was a loud roar of thunder and the crack of lightning. I opened my eyes, something was not right. Smoke was filling Brass Tower. I looked at Lugia, Ho-oh, Suicune and Entei, they were still asleep. They jumped awake as I yelled their names. At that moment flames erupted in the room surrounding us. Entei, Suicune and I stood back to back as the fire advanced towards us.

"Raikou! Entei! Suicune!" Ho-oh cried.

I saw him try to get to us but a wall of fire blocked his way. There was a hissing sound as Lugia and Suicune used water to try and douse the flames but it didn't work. I cried when I saw the flames surge forward and engulf Suicune. His cries of pain filling the room.

"Suicune!" Ho-oh and Lugia cried out in anguish.

Entei was the next to fall as he tried to save Suicune from the flames.

Tears streamed down my face as I watched my two brothers dying. Flames reared up around me, ready to take me next. I looked up to the starry heavens; Lugia and Ho-Oh were up there, Lugia restraining Ho-oh.

"You can't save them. There is nothing you can do." Lugia said, tears streaming from his eyes.

Ho-oh moved his head back in forth in denial. "I must save them!"

I heard him cry out as the flames engulfed my body. I writhed in pain and I hit the floor.

"You will live again, my sons."

And Ho-oh's voice was the last thing I heard.

My eyes flew open; I was back in the dungeon. A loud cackling filled it. I leapt to my feet and whirled around, Darkrai floated before me. He wasn't being controlled, his eyes were still blue, lucky him. Darkrai had used Nightmare to make me dream the thing I most hated in my past, which I try to forget.

"Darkrai!" I roared. "I will kill you!"

"Sure you will." Darkrai sniggered. He then burst into a fit of laughter. "You should see your face." he managed to say through laughter.

I growled menacingly and jumped towards him, aiming for his head. And he disappeared into thin air, his laugh still echoing around the dungeon. I snarled, I hated him! He most enjoys making Entei; Suicune and I remember that day. The day that Brass Tower burned. When Suicune, Entei and I perished in the flames. On that day a bolt of lightning hit Brass Tower making it catch alight. It burned for three days and on the end of the third day a sudden downpour put out the raging inferno. On the morning of the fourth day, Ho-oh returned and resurrected us. And after that day we were never the same again. I came back from that memory.

"Are you alright?" One of the prisoners asked me.

"I'm fine." I then walked out of the dungeon, the guards closing the door behind me. I walked down the corridor, suddenly the floor was shaking and I could hear a roaring coming from outside. I ran up the many flights of stairs to the entrance but by the time I got up there it was already over. A girl with brown hair was being held up against the wall by the guards. There was a growl and I saw what must have been the girls Garchomp pinned down by Eli's Salamence. It was struggling to get the Salamence off it but the Salamence was too strong.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Eli said, standing beside me.

"She was trying to destroy our hideout and free the other prisoners," a guard said.

"I can see that you fool." Eli hissed.

Yep, definitely woke up on the wrong side of bed.

"Lets have a look at her pokemon." Eli said.

A guard snatched the Pokeballs off her belt and released a Charizard, a Scyther, a Luxray, a Rhydon and a Croconaw.

"A very nice collection." Eli said approvingly. "Especially that Garchomp. Take her to the dungeon." he walked off, then called back over his shoulder. "Come, Raikou. Mew and Taliqua have arrived."

I moved to the side as the girl was taken by two guards down to the dungeon.

"Melody!" her pokemon shouted.

I recognised that name, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. I then watched as the guards released their stolen pokemon and with great difficulty escorted the girls' pokemon up the large stairs. I knew where they were being taken, to a large room where all the pokemon were kept. I turned and bounded down one flight of stairs and ran into Eli's study. Mew and the Absol; Taliqua were there.

"What's the report?" I asked them.

"Lugia is no longer travelling with Suicune." Mew said. "He's gone back to the Shamouti islands. And Suicune fell for that Ho-oh trick, hook, line and sinker."

I seethed with anger; I didn't like what Mew had done. Transforming into Ho-oh and impersonating him to trick Suicune.

"And I suppose Groudon and Entei are dealing with him now." Eli said.

"That would be my guess." Mew said.

"What about you Taliqua?" Eli asked.

"I had to deal with that damn Lucario again." she grumbled. "And he almost defeated me."

"Oh no, not him again." I said, trying to sound sympathetic but I was having a real battle within myself not to burst out laughing. Taliqua has had a lot of trouble with this Lucario. "Oh yes Eli. I've wanted to ask you, can I go after Darkrai? I desperately want his head."

"Raikou, you know the rule. No chopping off heads." Eli said disapprovingly.

"Please, let it slide just this once." I said.

"No." Eli said, his voice stern. "But your welcome to go after him if that is your wish and bring him back here. He would be good for hunting down the rest of the legendary pokemon. Let's see if you can catch him." Eli drummed his fingers against the desk. He then got up and walked over to a large glass cabinet on the side of the room where the dark crystal was kept. He placed his hand on the glass and it just seemed to melt away under his touch. It would do that only for him.

"Taliqua, go have a rest." Eli said.

The Absol left the room.

"So, what's our next course of action?" I asked.

Eli turned to me the dark crystal in his hand.

"We are going after Lugia."

10 minutes later…

I stood at the entrance watching the snowfall. Eli floated before us on his Salamence. My fellow legendary pokemon beside me.

"Today, we go after Lugia." Eli shouted. "Nothing will be able to stop us. He won't be able to escape. The guardian of the sea will be ours. Lets go!"

I could feel the ground shaking as my fellow pokemon roared and launched themselves off the mountain. Eli's Salamence veered away from Mt Silver and I jumped into the snow and began to run towards the bottom of Mt Silver. As I ran I thought I heard a haunting, beautiful song echoing from our hideout one that I recognised from a distant memory.

So that's what now chapter six for ya. I really thought that Lugia was going to be in this chap but I decided to add the bit with Raikou but for sure in the next chapter Lugia will be in there. I didn't get any reviews on chapter 5; I was disappointed with that so come on guys, please review. Please don't disappoint me again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I'm back. It took me longer to update then I thought. But I've had a lot of stuff going on. My little sister went into hospital. Appendicitis. And I've had a lot of exams and assignments going on, the end of the high school year again. Yay! Anyway read on.

Chapter 7

Suicunes POV.

Groudon's furious roar echoed around the cavern as I fell. The two cries continued but I paid them no heed. I knew that this time I was done for, nothing could save me now. I closed my eyes and through my eyelids I could see the bright red glow of the magma.

"What?!" Entei roared incredulously, then following was a roar of pain.

Something was going on but since my death was rapidly approaching I couldn't care less about what was happening. In less than a minute I would be in the spiritual world where Giratina ruled, the land of the deceased. When Arceus created Palkia, Dialga and Giratina she gave Palkia the power to control space, Dialga the power to control time and Giratina the power to control dimensions and thus Giratina created the spirit world. The spirit world wasn't that much different as the land of the living, it was just a beautiful. Gushing rivers, high mountainous peaks, large open fields well you get the idea. Like a mirror of the land of the living. There was only one thing about that place that chilled me to the bone. Giratina himself. He has got an extremely violent nature and to see his fury first hand was terrifying. He was furious when Ho-oh brought Entei, Raikou and I back into the land of the living. Just after Ho-oh has resurrected us Giratina appeared and tried to take us back. He said that it wasn't fair to the other deceased pokemon that we got to live again. Ho-oh insisted that we live because we still had to fulfil our destiny but that got Giratina riled. Giratina shouted when Ho-oh said that: What about all the other pokemon who didn't even get a chance to fulfil theirs?! Then it almost turned out to be an all out fight but that was when Arceus appeared. She calmed Giratina down saying that Ho-oh was right that we all had a major part to play in this world especially me. After that Giratina left vowing that he would have us again one day. And now he would have me. I didn't mind if I went back there, we all had to die sometime anyway.

Then the two cries got louder and I was aware that I was no longer falling, I was being held up by something. I opened my eyes to see Latios underneath me. He looked behind him and met my startled gaze and I was shocked to see that his eyes were…normal. He wasn't being controlled. My heart leapt with joy. I was wrong in my assumption before when I thought him and his sister were being controlled.

"Its alright Suicune." he said to me. "I've got you."

He then flew upwards toward the walkway, I jumped off his back and landed on it. I looked beside me to see the remaining chamber which I had not been in a couple of meters away from me on my left. There was a roar of rage and I looked to my right to see Entei back up at the point where the walkway had split into two. Latias and Latios were blocking his way.

"How dare you!" Entei roared at the brother and sister.

"No!" Latias yelled back. "How dare you try to kill your own brother!"

"He was asking for it!" Entei shouted.

I then realised something Groudon was no longer in the cavern. Then the cavern began to tremble; with a cry Latias turned around and flung herself at me, pushing me closer to the small chamber. At that moment Groudon erupted out of the magma and smashed the stone walkway to pieces, I looked up to see that the part of the walkway that Entei was standing on was still intact. Then I saw Latios being held down by Entei, his claws digging into Latios's neck his blood pouring onto the stone walkway. Latias cried out in anger and flew at full speed toward Entei, she rammed him off her brother and sent him sliding backwards, almost making him fall off the walkway. I gritted my teeth, I wish he had. Then there was a growl and I saw out of my peripheral vision Groudon launch himself towards me; claws outstretched. I braced myself for when Groudon collided with me. Suddenly Latias and Latios were there pushing him backward, then they backed off as he tried to take a swipe at them. The brother and sister looked at each other, nodded and took off at full speed toward Groudon, slammed into his chest and together with all their strength they threw him backwards into the cavern wall.

Then with the force of Groudon hitting the wall the whole cavern began to shake, the remainder of the walkway began to fall, into the magma, the roof began to cave in and the large stalagmites dislodged from the ceiling and began to fall down towards us.

"Suicune! Get into that room now!" Latios yelled at me.

I quickly whirled around and jogged into the small chamber, I then spun around and stood in the entrance of the chamber, watching the scene before my very eyes. I watched as a huge stalagmite crashed down from the roof and hit the last piece of walkway which Entei was standing on. I looked down hoping to see Entei falling then a flash of reddish-brown caught my eye, I looked up to see Entei jumping from stalagmite to stalagmite. I opened my mouth and a multicoloured light shot from it hurtling toward Entei. As the Aurora beam reached him he jumped to the next stalagmite just seconds before the beam blasted it to pieces. Damn it. I missed. I wanted it to hit him so he would fall to his death. As he once said, "Death is a better fate than this." So I was giving him a chance. I looked for Entei and spotted him atop of Groudon's head, who was slumped against the wall. Entei urging him to move so they could come after me. I then saw Latias and Latios flying out of the cavern, I hope they make it out safely. Then there was the sound of an attack hitting the rocks above my head, I wasn't sure where it came from but I think it came from behind me; in the small chamber. I jumped backward as the rocks fell down toward me, filling up the chamber entrance to the main cavern. I turned around. The chamber was pitch black. Then something seemed to detach itself from the shadows. From it came a voice that I recognised.

"I know of the thing of which you seek. The dark crystal. It's not here. You have been tricked Suicune."

Then a blinding light filled the chamber.

Lugia's POV.

I flew along above the clouds, the sun beating down upon me casting my shadow upon the white sea. I was only a few hours away from the Shamouti islands. As I flew I thought about Suicune. Is he okay? Then I let my mind wander to a much darker thought. What if he had been captured? No, my friend would let that happen, especially after that vow he made to Ho-oh… no he wouldn't let Suicune be captured. I dipped below the clouds just to check where I was. I could see the sparkling ocean far out in the distance and I flew back up into the clouds. The was a chirping and a large Pidgeot flew up beside me.

"Seen anything unusual?" I asked it.

"Yes Lugia. You're being followed." It then veered away from me and dived below the clouds.

I turned around and hovered in the air. At least five hundred meters away from me there was something red and silver diving in and out of the clouds. I stayed where I was, wanting too see what it wanted. It got closer to me and I saw it was that Skarmory. I growled

"Hello Lugia." It said. "Happy to see me again?"

"Ecstatic." I replied, growling.

Its wings glowed and it flew toward me I darted away from it but it suddenly was in front of me. I quickly flew upward but I wasn't quick enough and one of its steel hard wings smashed into my leg, there was a loud crack and I roared in pain. There was the sound of beating wings and a flock of bird pokemon that was composed of several Pidgeys and Pidgeottos soared through the clouds the large Pidgeot at their head. They screeched, pecked and dived at the Skarmory driving it away from me. It opened its mouth and stars rushed out of it, and then the Pidgeot was there, in front of the other birds. It enclosed its wings around itself and absorbed the hit of swift, protecting the much weaker birds. It then opened its wings, screeched angrily and flapped its mighty wings creating a whirlwind sending the Skarmory backward. It then turned and fled as the bird pokemon began to attack it again, it flew away the bird pokemon chasing after it. I then turned around and flew on, my leg aching and hanging uselessly.

It was sundown when I reached the islands. The setting sun making the sea a beautiful orange. Everything was so calm, so peaceful. I looked at fire island and ice island; two birds soared above them as if in earnest, as if they were waiting for something. I then forced myself to look at lightning island, I was half expecting to see Zapdos there too but he wasn't. Then something else caught my attention. Beyond the islands on the horizon a large black storm was brewing, one that could break at any moment and sweep across the land. It was also a storm that I could take control of, bend to my every will. I soared down to the altar and landed, a shot of pain ran through my leg; it collapsed from underneath me, making me fall to the ground. It was definitely broken. Damn that Skarmory. I hissed at the pain and slowly it faded away. I then looked up at the altar the stones were still there, including the lighting stone. That was odd, I thought that Eli took it along with Zapdos. So that's why Moltres and Articuno weren't fighting. I then looked around for Slowking.

"Slowking my dear friend. Where are you?" I called out.

There was no reply. Why wasn't he here? He was always out at the altar watching the sunset. I called out again and as before the was no answer.

"Lugia!" A female's voice shouted.

There was a rush of wings and Articuno and Moltres landed beside me. I was relieved to see their eyes were their normal colour.

"We're glad to see you again." Moltres said. "We didn't know what happed to you after that guy captured Zapdos and the Skarmory knocked you out."

"Well, I'm just glad to see that you two are safe." I said.

"Of course we are." Articuno huffed. Then she spotted my leg. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed, concern filling her voice.

"Yeah, my legs broken." I then changed the subject. "Anyway, where's Slowking?" Moltres looked down at the ground while Articuno looked up at the sky. They were silent. That wasn't good and I felt the blood drain from my face. "Where is he?"

Then they both spoke at exactly the same time but I couldn't catch a word they said.

"Let's try that again shall we?" I said. "This time one at a time."

Moltres spoke first. "He's no longer a part of this world."

"He's passed on." Articuno said, sadness filling her voice.

"What?" A wave of shock swept over me. "When? How?"

"He died two weeks ago Lugia." Articuno said her voice wavering. "That guy came back for us with some of the legendary pokemon. They were overpowering us and they threw us upon the altar. That guy was coming toward us with two Pokeballs in his hand. Then Slowking…" Articuno broke down unable to continue.

I knew whom they meant by that guy. Eli.

Then Moltres continued for her. "Then Slowking came out of nowhere and defended us. You know how strong he is… well he sent them packing but as they were fleeing that guy turned around on his Salamence and pulled out one of those metal rod things humans use to kill each other and he shot Slowking then they fled.

Tears sled down Moltres's face and I felt a few tears slid down mine. "No." I whispered. "Where is his body?"

Moltres shifted uncomfortably. "I cremated it."

"Then Giratina came for his soul." Articuno added before breaking down again.

I bowed my head in respect for my dead friend. There was a minute silence apart from Articuno's soft sobbing. I then looked up at them. "Now you two, listen to me. That guy's name is Eli. Please do me a favor, go hide. Eli is coming after me, I know that is for sure. And I don't want to see you captured."

"But-" Moltres begun to protest.

"Go!" I hissed.

The firebird recoiled. I then held my wings open and the two birds huddled into me and for a brief moment I held them close and then I let them go.

"Have a safe journey." I said.

"We'll miss you." Articuno whispered.

Then the two birds took off to the sky and disappeared. I curled up on the stone underneath me, grieving for my dead friend. I didn't know how long I laid there for but a noise eventually distracted me from my grieving. I looked up to see a Aipom standing in front of me. It held out its hand like tail to me and opened it. In its palm was a Oran berry. It set it on the ground and ran off. I eyed the berry for a moment I then picked it up in my mouth and ate it. I felt it wash away the tiredness from my limbs and heal my leg. I stood up strong and proud, lifting my wings preparing to take flight. I looked around the place which was once my home for it was no longer. I took to the night sky and flew away from the island.

Suddenly a large shape flew through the clouds and smashed into me, throwing me back to the ground. I groaned in pain and looked up in to the black eyes of Rayquaza. He flew toward me and I leapt out of the way, Rayquaza smashing into the stone ground, his thrashing tail knocking down some of the pillars and almost destroying the altar. I soared out over the ocean, suddenly an Aura Sphere came out of nowhere and I swerved to avoid it. I turned around to my attacker. It was Mewtwo another Aura Sphere growing in-between his hands. This puzzled me Mewtwo couldn't learn Aura Sphere until he was at level 100. Then it dawned on me; the dark crystal raised all the pokemon it was controlling to the strongest level. Then a large pair of taloned hands grabbed me from behind, I struggled against Rayquaza but as I did he dug his claws deeper into my flesh, making my blood run down my body and fall into the ocean below. I lifted my head and called to the sky, then the storm on the horizon broke and in just seconds it had covered the moon and the stars. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed. I looked back down. Mewtwo was just about to send the Aura Sphere at me, a large lightning bolt came down from the sky and hit him; sending him down into the ocean below. Then Rayquaza was thrown sideways and he lost grip on me, I quickly flew away from him and turned around to see Rayquaza being pushed back by Darkrai. Darkrai backed off as Rayquaza took a swipe at he and he floated beside me.

"Get out of here now!" Darkrai said to me urgently. "Go deeper out to sea."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Darkrai's ice blue eyes returned back to Rayquaza who was rapidly approaching. A dark orb formed in Darkrai's hands "Dark Void!" he shouted and he sent the attack at Rayquaza and it trapped the great green snake within its depths. Then the orb disappeared and Rayquaza fell down to the ocean below, sleeping. "Go." his whisper still echoed after he had vanished.

I turned back around and dived down to the ocean below. But then Celebi was blocking my way. Then another lightning bolt came down aiming for Celebi but then it suddenly changed course for me. There was no time to react, it hit me and sent me falling down to the sea. The way the lightning bent I recognised it. There was only one pokemon I knew who could bend lightning like that. Raikou. Raikou was here. I felt the water envelop me and I fell down toward the ocean floor, I forced myself to move and I swam through the ocean heading out to the much deeper sea as Darkrai had said. I noticed as I swam that there were no water pokemon, they seemed to be hiding. But…from what? Then something large slammed into me throwing me to the ocean floor. Kyogre floated above me, her black eyes staring me down. I was filled with dread.

"Please forgive me Lugia," she said. "But I have to obey Eli. I have to obey the dark crystal."

I quickly swam out of the way as she lunged for me; I formed my Whirlpool around me to escape her. Not even the ocean was safe anymore. And I burst to the surface. But then I heard a squawking that I instantly recognised. Electricity was then running through my body, weakening me and I looked up to see Zapdos above me then the electricity ceased. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't have any other choice. I opened my mouth and a strong torrent of water rushed out of it, hitting Zapdos. Knocking him out of the air. I then flew away from the islands dodging lightning bolts as I did. Then something wrapped around me making me unable to fly; I looked down to see vines around my body and then a pinkish light surrounded me, holding me in place, floating in the air. I looked back up, Celebi floated before me. Then I heard a voice.

"Rayquaza! Awaken lord of the sky! Bring Lugia to me!"

Then water flew skyward as Rayquaza burst out of the ocean and grabbed me in his claws. The dark crystal under Eli's command must have awoken Rayquaza, dragging him out of the nightmare that Dark Void would have caused. This time I didn't bother struggling against Rayquaza, I had no chance. The next thing I knew I was thrown onto the stone ground at the altar. My head hit the stone and my vision was starting to fade. I looked behind me weakly as I felt something on my back. Eli's Salamence was there holding me down. I then turned my head around the other way as a felt a hand on my neck. Eli was there, kneeling beside me stroking my neck. Rage built up inside me as I stared at the human who had murdered my best friend. No matter how much I wanted to avenge Slowking I didn't have the strength. I tried to snap at his fingers but I could hardly move. I felt my head slump against the stone. I saw Raikou standing a few feet from me sorrow in his eyes.

"I've finally got you." Eli said to me. "I managed to capture the creature that he couldn't all those years ago. He will be pleased. Yes. He will be very pleased."

Then I drifted.

**End notes: **So what did you guys think of this chapter. Good or bad let me now. And is there anyway I can improve it. What do you think is going to happen next? Geez poor Slowking. Anyway its almost the holidays so I should be updating more often, I'm already halfway through chapter 8 already. I also want to say thank you to the people who have been reviewing it lightens up my day. Please review 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone. I'm back. I would have had this chapter up earlier but I went on a holiday with no computer. It was annoying so I wrote it down on paper and the same with chapter 9 which I'm almost finished, so that should hopefully be up soon. Also thoughts are going to be in italics from now on. Enjoy.

Chapter 8.

Suicunes POV.

The blinding light stung my eyes and slowly they adjusted.

"You!" I growled at the pokemon standing before me. It was that pokemon that had saved me in Pallet town, the forest, the field and the one that had attacked that Absol.

"I'm glad that you made it here alive." he said. "But with injuries I see." he added.

"Who are you?" I asked growling. "And why are you following me?"

"Because of the vow I made to Ho-oh to keep you safe."

"What?" I asked. _What type of connection did this pokemon have with Ho-oh?_

I was just about to ask when a furious roar and the sound of scratching distracted me. It was coming from behind me, from behind the main cavern. The Aura Sphere the pokemon had floating in between his hands vanished throwing the chamber into darkness. Then the pokemon closed his eyes and these things on both sides of his head begun to move, I didn't know how to describe them but they made a weird sound. He opened his eyes.

"I will answer all of your questions later," he said. "For I know you have many. But at the moment we need to get out of here."

"But there isn't a way out." I said, pointing out the obvious.

The pokemon ran over to the wall and placed his paw upon it and a large piece of the wall seemed to take shape of a door and it swung inwards, revealing a long dark passageway.

"How else do you think I got in here?" he said, looking past me at the fallen rocks. "You go through first."

I nodded and walked well rather limped over to the passageway. It was rather small so I knelt down and crawled into it. I hissed through my teeth as pain flared in my front paws and even sharper in my side. Great the pain was back. And I started to crawl, there was a little light coming from the Aura Sphere that the pokemon had generated again. There was a grating sound and the stone door slowly started to close as the pokemon darted into the passageway, the Aura Sphere vanishing.

"You can see alright with out it?" he asked.

"Yes." All ready my eyes were becoming accustomed to the dimness of the passageway.

Suddenly the rocks filling up the entrance of the chamber blasted inward and I swung my head around to see Entei standing there. He launched himself toward the closing door.

_Please close in time, please close in time. _I thought desperately. 

But it didn't and Entei stuck his large paw in the way to stop the door from closing. He hissed when he saw the pokemon standing in front of me.

"Hello Entei." the pokemon said pleasantly. "Remember me?"

Entei growled and fire rushed out of his mouth toward the pokemon but before I could me a move to destroy the attack the pokemon reacted quicker then what I did. He placed his paws together and drew them apart and in-between them was a bone made out of aura, he twirled it around in front of himself obliterating the fire that reached it. Then the pokemon darted forward and smacked Entei hard over the head with it and then poked him in the eye making him stumble back but he still managed to keep his paw where it was. The pokemon jumped up as high as the passageway would allow and brought the bone down hard on Entei's foot. Entei howled and he staggered away from the passageway, letting the door close muffling his rage filled roar. I turned my head back around and continued up the passageway. The pokemon walked right behind me although this time he didn't let the bone made out of aura disappear, holding it in one of his paws the light from it making it easier to see where we were going. The passageway was getting narrower, I was finding it hard to get through getting stuck at times and the pokemon had to now crawl. Even though the pokemon had said no questions until we were out of here I had to ask one.

"What is the vow you made to Ho-oh?"

At first there was no answer then the pokemon sighed. "I vowed to him to keep you and your brothers safe. I have failed on two accounts but I won't fail again even if it means sacrificing myself to keep you alive and out of the hands of that bastard Eli."

_This pokemon would risk himself for me? _But there was something else that bothered me.

"If this place was a trap then why were there carvings in Bell tower that led me here?"

"It was a trap." The pokemon said simply. "The Dark Crystal did once reside here."

"But there is something else." I said. "If this place was a trap then why did Ho-oh take me here?"

"What? Ho-oh took you…" his voice broke off into a growl. "Damn Mew! Damn Mew to the pits of hell where he belongs!"

"What? Mew?"

"Yes. Mew." The pokemon said snarling. "He transformed into Ho-oh."

I shook my head; it truly was Ho-oh that took me here. _But if it was Mew who was transformed into Ho-oh wouldn't his eyes be black? _

"No it was Ho-oh." I disagreed.

The pokemon growled. "I should have stayed there in Bell tower to warn you and Lugia about this. But that damn Absol…" _What had this Absol done that is so bad? _"Our next destination is the Bell tower," he said. "I want to examine those carvings."

I stopped.

"I'm not travelling anywhere else with you." I said. "I'm doing this on my own, you're not getting involved."

"I already am Suicune. You can't do this on your own, besides I have to keep my vow that I made to Ho-oh."

"Well… break it." I growled.

"I can't do that. I keep my vows," he said. "Also I suggest you keep moving I want to get out of this tunnel sometime this century, we should also get out of here before Entei comes in here after us."

"He's probably going to meet us at the end of the tunnel." I muttered.

The pokemon chuckled. "Oh I highly doubt that unless he can fight your friends that are waiting for you."

_Hang on. What friends did I have here in the mountains? _

I started crawling again through the narrow tunnel and I could feel a claustrophobia creeping in.Then I remembered I didn't know what the pokemon was or his name.

"Who are you?" I asked. "And what are you? I've never seen a pokemon like you before."

"I guess you have a right to know. Since I'm going to be travelling with you –"

I growled.

"Suicune no matter what you say or do you're stuck with me. And even if you run away I can still track you down. I am an Aura pokemon. I am a Lucario and you may call me as such. I know you still have many questions which I will answer later." he finished.

"Ok then." I said

This tunnel seemed to go on forever. There was nothing but encasing darkness in front of me. Then out of nowhere there was a squeal of pain. I froze. The squeal continued and something was moving underneath my foot. I looked down to see a Spinarak being crushed by my paw.

"I'm sorry." I said and lifted my paw.

The Spinarak scuttled past me and into the darkness. Then from behind me there was a yelp of fright I looked behind me and from the light of the bone illuminating the dark passageway. Lucario was pressed flat against the small wall watching the small pokemon scuttle past in the limited space; the Spinarak glanced at him and vanished into the darkness. I looked back at Lucario to see him shaking with what I guessed to be fear.

"You don't like Spinarak's?" I asked.

"That's a question." Lucario said, his voice shaking along with his frame.

I looked around shaking my head. This pokemon has taken on Entei and yet he was afraid of a Spinarak. I continued on I had only gone a couple of meters however when I realised that Lucario wasn't following behind me. I looked behind me to see him down the passageway in the exact same place.

"I'd like to get out of here sometime this century you know." I called out to him.

He seemed to snap out of something, he nodded and followed behind me. I continued on.

"Please tell me that you're not going to freeze up like that every time you see a Spinarak and a Ariados." I said.

"I can't help it that I have a fear of them."

"Why are you scared of them?" I asked.

"They're so spidery and the way they move. It creeps me out."

I rolled my eyes. "Since you are going to be travelling with me, is there anything else your scared of that I should know about?"

"No."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Who are the people waiting for me?" I questioned.

"You'll see." Lucario said. "But there are concerned about you."

I made no response and we crawled on in silence and finally a light appeared at the end of the passageway, but it still seemed to be a fair distance away. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and a loud roar filled the passageway. That could only mean one thing. Entei had broken through the stone door. I looked down the passageway and gasped; fire was rushing toward us.

"Lucario!" I shouted. "Watch out!"

Lucario turned around with a growl and turned the bone out of aura into an Aura Sphere and sent it down the passageway, destroying the fire but also filling the passageway with smoke.

"Hurry!" Lucario urged coughing.

I crawled on faster making my paws and side hurt more. As I crawled on toward the light the passageway got larger letting me stand up. For what seemed like another ten minutes we continued on and eventually I stumbled out of the passageway and collapsed but a large pair of muscular arms grabbed me before I hit the ground and gently placed me back down but my legs wouldn't support me and I fell.

"Oh, you poor thing!" A women exclaimed and I was lifted into the air again. "Lucario! What did you put him through?"

"It wasn't me, it was _them_." Lucario growled.

My eyes adjusted. I was being held up it the arms of a Feraligatr and another nine were surrounding me. They were from the lake. There was a large boulder covering the entrance of the passageway with Lucario sitting on top of it. I looked up at the sky, it was still night. But where did that light come from? A Volbeat flutted past my head its end glowing. The Feraligatr holding me saw what I was looking at.

"It was so you could see your way," she said. "Thank you." she said to the Volbeat and it flew off. "Lets go." she said to the other Feraligatrs. They turned around and Lucario jumped off the rock and walked beside the Feraligatr carrying me. I squirmed in her arms.

"I want to walk."

She looked at me unsure but put me down anyway. I took a step but a shudder ran through my body and I fell to the ground. I was scooped up again.

"You're not walking." she insisted.

And they walked on. The sound of Ladyba and Ledian chirping filled the night and an occasional Noctowl flying overhead. I squirmed in the Feraligatrs arms again; I didn't like being carried it made me feel weak. I glared at Lucario as I heard him chuckle.

"Put up with it Suicune." he said. "You're injured."

_I wish I wasn't. _

The Feraligatrs continued on passing through the trees, it sort of felt like a guard and slowly I fell asleep.

When I next opened my eyes dawn was starting to rise but we weren't in the trees and I was lying on the ground, Lucario sitting beside me. I looked around; we were on the plateau with the Feraligatrs standing around us looking at the volcano. I looked there to, it was smoking.

Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because something's going to happen." A male Feraligatr said.

As if his words were the set off switch the ground started to shake and I flinched at the volcano literally blew apart, the pieces of it flew everywhere; crashing into other mountains and crushing trees. I looked back to where the volcano once was. Groudon was there, his roar of endless rage and fury ran throughout the mountains. SUICUNE

(My keyboard is stuffing up for some reason whenever I try to put an exclamation mark or anything after Suicune it just goes back to lower case. hmm strange, so that was Groudon yelling then)

I gulped.

Lucario moved in front of me and the ten Feraligatrs in front of him, trying to block me from Groudon's view but it was too late he had already seen me. And he took a step toward us. My ears picked up something. It started low at first but it got louder very quickly. It was chanting. Three pokemon then appeared floating in a circle above Groudon's head. Groudon looked up at them but as he locked eyes with one of them it begun to glow and so did Groudon. He then turned around and dived into the ground, soil covering the crater where the volcano once was. Then the three pokemon disappeared.

"What were they?" A Feraligatr asked.

"Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf." I said. "The three beings. Uxie is the being of knowledge, Mesprit is the being of emotion and Azelf is the being of willpower. They can also control what beings they are. Uxie can wipe memories, Mesprit can control emotions and Azelf can control someone will. The one glowing before was Azelf, he controlled Groudon's will and sent him away."

"What about Entei?" Lucario asked.

"I've got no idea." I said. "I think that since Groudon erupted out of the volcano like that, the passageways will be collapsing so I'm hoping that Entei will be crushed in the process."

Lucario laughed.

I was picked up again and the Feraligatrs walked on and slid down a slope of the plateau and walked on. About an hour later we walked into the canyon. Lucario walked in front of us, his eyes darting to the trees he passed. Suddenly he stopped the Feraligatrs stopping with him. Then the things on the side of his head lifted up and quickly moved up and down again. Then they stopped and he looked up at the sky, an Aura Sphere forming in-between his paws. Everyone else looked up there too.

A large dragon pokemon flew out of the clouds, a jet of flame slithering out of its jaws. The Salamence flew down toward us. It was Eli's Salamence but Eli wasn't on its back. Lucario sent the Aura Sphere at it but it veered to the left avoiding the attack. It sent a jet of fire toward us; water hit it from the Feraligatrs, destroying it. A light formed in the Salamences mouth and the Hyperbeam flew at us but it missed and hit the ground knocking up a cloud of dirt. The Salamence flew right over us knocking the Feraligatrs to the ground with the wind from its mighty wings. As the dirt settled back to the ground I saw the Salamence dive out of the sky heading toward me. Then Lucario appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto its neck when it was close to the ground and sunk his sharp canine fangs into the dragon pokemons neck tearing out chunks of flesh. The Salamence roared in fury, it folded its wings and did a corkscrew through the air throwing Lucario off its neck but it caught him in its claws and threw him hard into the ground pinning him there. An attack started to grow in its mouth and Lucario quickly managed to slide out from underneath its clawed foot and touched its chest. A white light formed underneath Lucario's paw and it enveloped the dragon pokemon. _Force Palm. _And the Salamence was sent flying backwards but it quickly recovered, it got up and flung itself at Lucario grabbing him by the waist with its razor sharp teeth and started to shake him vigorously. Lucario's blood ran through its mouth and dripped down onto the ground. The Feraligatrs cried out in anger and tried to attack the Salamence but it knocked them back with its strong tail. It sunk it teeth deeper into Lucario, he cried out and it didn't take long for him to pass out. The Salamence then threw his limp body to the ground and turned to us.

"Now. Give me Suicune and no one else will get hurt." It said, Lucario's blood dripping from its mouth. Also it was lying, I could see the lie plain in its eyes. "And if your thinking about saving this one." it inclined its head at Lucario. "You shouldn't waste your time. He hasn't got long left." it then nudged Lucario with the tip of its tail.

Then before she could stop me I leapt out of the Feraligatrs arms and ran at the Salamence dodging its tail. Even though I was tired rage fueled my body. _I need to save Lucario. It's now my chance to save him._ I jumped onto one of its wings and then onto its neck. I could see where Lucario had bit into it. Chunks were torn out and one was so deep that it revealed a pearly white bone. I too bit down on its neck. I wanted to break it. I tore out a large chunk of flesh and tossed it to the side. The Salamence jumped to the sky, it was going to corkscrew again and I quickly jumped off its neck and onto the branch of a tree. It flew over the canyon, circling. One of the Feraligatrs cautiously approached Lucario and was about to pick him up when the Salamence locked its wings and dived landing over him roaring and thrashing its tail making the Feraligatr stumble back. I jumped out of the tree and landed behind and quickly charged up an Aurora beam. The Salamence whirled around and I sent the beam toward it, the beam hit it in its chest and it was sent crashing into the trees. I quickly ran over to it and put my paw on its neck and charged up another beam. Then the beam disappeared as shock froze me into place. The Salamence was glowing white and its shape was changing, it became smaller. It then floated up from underneath my paw swaying unsteadily back in forth in front of me.

"Mew." I said quietly.

Mew then vanished, he had teleported. I growled and walked over to the circle of Feraligatrs standing around Lucario. I pushed to the front. Lucario was lying in his own pool of blood; eyes closed his breathing shallow.

"We need to get him to our healers immediately." I heard one of the Feraligatrs say.

The female Feraligatr who carried me stepped forward and gently picked up Lucario. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw one lean in and try to pick me up. I jumped away from him.

"Oh no." I said. "I'm not being carried again."

"Suicune please. You're injured," said the one carrying Lucario.

"I'm fine." I said but as I spoke a sharp pain flared in my side. "I'm walking." I insisted through gritted teeth.

She shook her head. "Lets go." she said to the Feraligatrs and they obeyed without comment and they walked on. And I jogged up to her.

"Why is it you're the one giving orders and carrying injured pokemon?" I said.

"I feel like it's my duty to make sure an injured pokemon is alright and I'm the leader of this Feraligatr pack."

"Do you know if Lucario will be ok?"

"I don't know," she said. "He's lost a lot of blood."

_Please pull through Lucario._

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Sapphire." she said. "I certainly know yours." then she added. "I shouldn't have told you about that prophecy, you must be worried sick of what it said."

"No, its ok. It's actually revealed another part of my journey. Restoring time." I still didn't know what that meant. It must have something to do with Dialga. "How did you know that we were at the volcano?"

"Lucario came and got us after you knocked him out. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I said.

"You'll still need to be assessed by one of our healers."

I grimaced. We walked on pain occasionally rose up inside from my paws and slowly the canyon came to its end, its ragged edges sinking back down into the earth. We walked on for a bit when an emerald forest of trees appeared. Occasional bug pokemon flew past us once we were in the trees, chirping filled the forest as the bird pokemon woke to a new day. The leaves rustled overhead from a light breeze coming from the north and for an hour we walked through the forest of trees and after awhile the sound of rushing water reached our ears, for a quarter of an hour we walked toward the sound we then emerged out of the trees. A gushing stream of water flowed past us and over the edge of a cliff. We were at the waterfall. The Feraligatrs waded through the water and onto the bank on the other side and started down a worn out path that weaved through the trees. It must lead back down to the lake. Sapphire turned back around.

"You coming?"

I looked back at the waterfall. "Uh. Yeah, I'm coming." I then jumped over the rushing water and landed on the other side.

"Sapphire! Wait!" A female voice shouted as Sapphire begun to turn around. There was a flutter of wings and a Staraptor landed beside us.

"Yes Sky. What can I do for you?" Sapphire asked the bird.

"Well…" the Staraptor named Sky started. "I see that you have an injured one and I could fly it down there so your healers can attend to it quicker."

"That would be great Sky." Sapphire said. "Thank you. Also could you tell them that Suicune is injured and that they'll need to have a look at him too."

"Will do." Sky said she then turned around and waited, Sapphire walked forward and gently placed Lucario on her shoulders where her wings began. "I'll make sure that it won't fall off." Sky promised, she then took off and slowly spiraled down to the lake.

We then turned around and walked down the path. It felt that like my limbs would collapse at any second, I was so tired. It only took a couple of minutes and we emerged out of the trees. A bunch of Totodile was playing in the water in a game of tag I think it's called. Croconaws and Feraligatrs were lying by the sides of the lake basking in the morning sun. But on the other side of the lake was the thing that caught my attention the most. Two Feraligatrs stood over Lucario, looking at Lucario's wounds. I jumped onto the lake and ran across it.

"Is he ok?" I asked the healers urgently when I reached them.

"Hopefully." One of them said. "Now we've been told that we have to heal you aswell.

Without letting me answer the other Feraligatr circled around me.

"Claw inflections to the two front paws." it said it a deep voice. "A deep scratch on the inside of the left hind leg…" he stopped at my side. "What do we have here? Hmm. A lot of swelling and yellow-purplish bruising." He then reached out and poked at my side. I yelped and jumped away from him. The pain was intense. "Just as I thought." he said. "You have a broken rib maybe two."

_A rib? When did that happen? It must have been when I collided with the frozen waterfall._

The Feraligatr turned around and walked into the trees, muttering to himself. I looked over at Lucario. The bleeding had stopped and the wounds were gone.

"He woke up just before you arrived." The other Feraligatr said. "We gave him an Oran berry to heal his wounds. It healed the ones on the surface. But Oran berries can't heal everything.He has some internal bleeding, the Salamences teeth have punctured one of his organs, and we realised that had happened when he started to cough up blood. We then put him to sleep with a Chesto berry and we are hoping that he will last until tonight."

"What's going on tonight." I asked, my side throbbing.

"We have a friend that might be able to heal Lucario tonight. He comes to the lake every night."

The other Feraligatr came and stood beside me. "Eat this." he held out an Oran berry to me.

I took it out of his hand with my teeth and ate it. I felt a weird feeling spread from the tips of my paws to the hexagon crystal thing on my head. I moved my paws there was no pain and it was the same when the Feraligatr touched my side.

"Good." he said and he walked off.

The other Feraligatr sat down on the side of Lucario and I slipped into a doze. Images flashed across my mind. When I was standing on the Y-shaped walkway in the volcano, Groudon erupting out of the magma and then destroying the volcano. The Lucario almost being ripped in half by the Salamence who was really Mew. Then I was awakened as water was splashed onto my face from the Totodiles playing in the water.

I watched them having nothing else to do. Suddenly one of the girls screamed and the group of Totodile ran out of the water and hid behind me. _Was this apart of the game?_

"The monster!" One yelled.

"The legendary Suicune will protect us!" Another shouted.

I was a little taken aback by this and I looked at the water. I saw something large disappear into its depths. _Did I just image that? _"What monster?" I asked.

The Feraligatr answered me. "There is a legend that a great water monster lives in the bottom of the lake, guarding something precious. The kids are scared because we say that we are going to feed them to it if they don't get to bed on time or if they misbehave." she chuckled. "They even get spooked by a little water pokemon and sometimesthe Croconaws pretend to be the water monster when the kids are playing in the lake. Scares them witless."

I laughed.

Slowly the Totodiles went back to the water but stuck to the shallows. I went around the lake talking to the Croconaws and Feraligatrs. I couldn't help myself and I went into the lake and played water games with the Totodiles and after they had worn me out I went and stayed by Lucario's side. _Please hold on till tonight. _I couldn't help but think those word every five minutes or so. And slowly night fell and the full moon rose bathing the lake in its silver light.

We gathered close to the borderline of trees, Sapphire holding Lucario and we waited. The a loud howl echoed throughout the night, it faded and the night was silent one more. A couple of minutes later it sounded again only closer. A snap of a twig on the ground disturbed the quietness just beyond the treeline. A pair of red eyes shined through the darkness, it stepped out of the trees the moon shining of it glossy sleek black coat. A hell demon stood before us. The Houndoom scanned the pokemon waiting for it.

"A welcoming party?" it sneered. It voice was like velvet and silky. I didn't know how to describe it and also it voice was filled with power.

**End notes: **Finally I finished typing it up, took me 8 hours. Woo hoo! Longest chapter yet. So what did you think? Good? Bad? In-between? Let me know. Will Lucario survive? I should have the next chapter up very soon. Please review. Cya.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. In this one I've done two POVs that I haven't done before I hope I did well on those. There is a flashback in this chapter that relates later on in the story and in this chapter Entei shows his darker side. Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I wish I did. *Sigh* Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Suicunes POV

The Houndoom stood before us, swishing its tail back and forth.

"Hello Doom." Sapphire said.

The Houndoom inclined his head. "Now is there a reason for the welcoming party?"

"Yes Doom." Sapphire said. "We have a favour to ask. This Lucario here is dying, we need you to heal him or we'll lose him to death."

Doom was silent; I kneaded my claws impatiently into the dirt while he thought about it.

"Very well, place him on the ground." Doom ordered.

"Thank you." Sapphire said gently putting Lucario on the ground in front of the Houndoom.

Doom walked up to Lucario, lifted his head to the moon and howled. _What use is that? Howling at the moon. Besides Houndoom's can't heal people. _But how wrong I was. As if there was a weird phenomenon; the moon shined brighter and the air around the Houndoom seemed to sparkle as if there were tiny little diamonds floating around him and Doom himself begun to glow. He lowered his head and touched Lucario's chest with his orange muzzle. As I watched Lucario's breathing returned to normal, Doom backed off and the phenomenon ceased.

"He should be fine now." Doom said.

Sapphire picked up Lucario and she and the other Feraligatrs walked off.

"Thank you." I said to Doom.

"No problem, spirit of the Northwind." he replied. Doom walked past me and lapped up some water from the lake and then curled up on the bank.

I walked over to him and laid down.

"Thank you for healing Lucario." I said.

"I couldn't just let your friend die could I?" he responded. "Besides he spared my life."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's for him to tell not me." Doom said.

We were silent; the small waves from the lake slapping on the shore and the leaves rustling from a wind from the north were the only sounds. 

"Do you have anything to ask me, spirit of the Northwind?" Doom asked.

"Well I am curios." I said. "How did you learn Moonlight? I've never seen a Houndoom use it before."

"I'm probably the only one that can." Doom said looking up at the moon. "Do you want to hear my tale of how I learnt it? Suicune."

"Yes I would." I said.

"It was in this forest five years ago…"

Flashback.

A lone Houndoom sat by a river, staring into the dark churning water seeing nothing only thinking.He was mourning for the two Houndoom's that had been killed in the past week by a hunter. One of his best friends and one of the young Houndoom's of the pack. And Doom had let him get away with it. Doom growled at himself, he the leader of the pack had let the killer go. Dooms shoulders slumped. _I don't deserve to be the leader of the pack._

He just sat there for who knows how long, listening to the pokemon of the night. Then another sound invaded. Doom didn't bother to move he knew what it was. The hunter on his motorbike, he had come back for another kill. _Let him come. He can put me out of my misery. _ The hunter got closer but Doom didn't move, awaiting the hunter's arrival. There was moment on the other side of the river but Doom still didn't move. The motorbike rumbled to a stop and its headlight shined upon Doom. He looked up to see the hunter standing in the shallow water of the river. He was wearing a glossy black jacket; rage filled Doom as he realised it was the fur of the other Houndoom's. He looked up at the hunters scarred face, the hunter was smiling.

"I should get a lot for you," he said. "You're the biggest one yet." He notched his shotgun and aimed it at Doom.

Doom lowered his head, waiting for his life to end. A sudden image ran through his mind. His daughter, how she would react to her fathers death. He was the only one there for her after her mother had been captured by a trainer. _No! _Doom thought fiercely. _I am going to be there for her! _Doom growled and sent a jet of rippling fire at the hunter and ran into the forest of trees behind him. He ducked as a bullet flew over his head and thudded into a tree trunk.

"Go! Arcanine!" the hunter roared. "Go after that Houndoom!"

Doom heard the howl of the Arcanine and its heavy footfalls on the ground and the sound of the motorbike chasing him. Doom ran faster, leaping over logs and weaving through the trees hoping to lose his pursers. His den was around about half an hour away; he skidded to a stop. If he went there then he'd be putting everyone else in danger. The Arcanine ran straight past him, barking like mad. It whirled around, numerous scars covered its body and its eyes were crazed. _What has the hunter done to it? _The Arcanine leapt for Doom grabbing his back with its claws, throwing him to the ground. Doom blasted it with fire but it did nothing, he quickly got up but the Arcanine sunk its teeth into Doom's throat cutting off his air supply. A growl came from the trees and something small and the colour of lilac hurtled out of them and slammed into the Arcanine throwing it into a tree trunk. Doom ran off, blood dripping from his neck, he ran on heading away from his den. There was no sound of the motorbike, it was gone. Doom slowed he couldn't hear the Arcanine either. There was a sound in the trees; the sound of gunfire and a bullet buried itself in Dooms hind leg. Doom howled in pain and fell into a rosebush. The Budew, Roselia and Roserade running off in fright. The hunter stood over him aiming his gun at Dooms heart. Doom tried to get up but he couldn't move the thorns of the rosebush pricking at his skin.

"Leave that Houndoom alone!" A voice shouted.

A large shape leapt over the rosebush and jumped on the hunter, knocking the gun out of his hands. It was a Mightyena. Three trainers stood in front of Doom, an Umbreon and an Espeon stood by the sides of two twins (a boy and a girl) and the other person appeared to be their father. Their father walked up to the hunter, got his Mightyena off him and pulled him to his feet. The Espeon walked up to the man with a vine hanging from its mouth; the man grabbed the vine and tied around the hunter's wrists. It was then the Arcanine appeared and it went for the hunter, claws out.

"Espeon!" the girl shouted. "Use Psybeam!"

A rainbow light was shot from the red jewel on the Espeon's head; it hit the Arcanine making its head hit a tree knocking it out. The man walked over to the Arcanine and slung it over his back.

"We're taking this one with us," he said. "Zac. Get Umbrae to heal that Houndoom." he said to his son.

The boy named Zac turned to Doom. "Umbrae. Use Moonlight." The Umbreon walked up to Doom. The rings on its body shined, the moon shined brighter through the leaves and the air sparkled around the Umbreon. The bullet popped out of Dooms leg and his wounds healed.

"Thank you." Doom said, the Umbreon nodded and walked back to its trainer. The trainers turned around and walked off, leaving the hunter there. Doom got up out of the rosebush and followed them.

"Wait!" the hunter shouted. "You can't leave me here!"

The trainers ignored him and continued walking. The man turned around when he realised that Doom was following them.

"Do you want to come with us for awhile?" he asked. Doom nodded. "Come on then." he smiled.

As Doom caught up to the Umbreon he asked. "How do you use Moonlight?"

Umbrae smiled. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"It would be most welcome." Doom replied.

End of flashback.

I listened to Dooms tale; I had to admit it was a long one.

"It took me a week to learn Moonlight." Doom said. "The trainers left after that and the hunter was arrested."

"What about the Arcanine?" I asked.

"The trainers looked after it, it was hard to handle at first. But it warmed up to them. It wouldn't talk to anyone at first but it eventually started to talk. It told me what the hunter did to it if it didn't obey him. He would hurt that poor pokemon really badly. He had whipped it, stabbed it and he even shot it once."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed. "No pokemon deserves that." _well maybe Entei. _I added to myself mentally.

Doom looked up at the sky. "Well I better be going." he got up. "Farewell Suicune, spirit of the Northwind." he then turned and disappeared into the trees.

I looked up at the sky, it was getting lighter. _What? It's nearly dawn? _I put my head onto my paws and closed my eyes. I was lifted into the air, I knew that it was Sapphire. She walked around the lake and under the waterfall. I opened my eyes. There was a cave behind the waterfall, she placed me down on the ground next to Lucario and left. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was something at the back of the cave.

Raikou's POV

I sat before Lugias cage, he was still knocked out. The airship rumbled beneath my feet heading back towards Mt Silver.

"I'm sorry Lugia." I whispered and I left the large room. I walked down a long corridor and into another large room. I stood in the middle of the room and pressed my foot down on a switch and the piece of floor I was standing on detached itself from the rest of the floor and went up to the next level. This is where Eli stayed. The room was adorned with portraits of rare pokemon and at the end of the room was a large glass window and a large control panel. Eli was sitting in a high-backed chair talking to a hooded man with a pokemon sitting on his shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing the airship." Eli said to him.

"It was no problem," he said. "I knew would need help transporting Lugia."

Eli nodded. "You may leave."

The man turned, his hazel eyes glancing at me as he passed and he went down the elevator.

"Hello Raikou." Eli said.

I inclined my head. "Have you heard anything from Entei?" There was also another power that the holder of the dark crystal has. It's a mental link. If I needed to tell him something but I was far away I could transmit it from my mind and he would hear it and it was the same for him. He through this mental link could also sense our emotions and see through our eyes what is happening. Also he could sense if a pokemon that is being controlled is in danger.

Eli sighed. "No I haven't. I know you're worried about him Raikou."

I growled, it wasn't Entei that I was worried about it was Suicune.

"Do you trust him?" I said indicating the man who had just left.

"I don't have any other choice do I?" Eli said.

No he didn't after all that man is Elis –

Eli suddenly went rigid in his seat interrupting my train of thought. He jumped up and quickly walked over to a portrait of all the legendary pokemon. He wrenched it open and in a little hollow sat the dark crystal. This is where he kept it while on the airship. He touched it and closed his eyes.

Eli turned to me. "I sent a message to Mew, something bad is about to happen to Entei."

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I heard those words, Eli rushed over to the control panel and shifted up the airships speed.

Mews POV

I flew around the top of Mt Silver. The snow had ceased for once and the sun was starting to rise. The back of my neck was stinging; the large wound that the Lucario and Suicune had caused was starting to heal. Taliqua had scolded me for being careless and letting myself get hurt. Taliqua was standing on top of the mountain watching the sunrise. I swooped down flinging up some snow on her.

"Mew!" she laughed.

I laughed along with her and did a somersault backwards. I hardly ever felt happy anymore but when I was with her I was truly happy. Shes my best friend.

Eli's voice came into my mind. _"Mew stop mucking around! Something bad is about to happen to Entei."_

"_So what?" _I replied. _"It's not my problem." _

"_Go get him Mew." _Eli ordered.

I wanted to disobey him but the dark crystal wouldn't allow it.

"See you soon." I said glumly to Taliqua and I teleported.

Entei's POV.

I stumbled on through the trees scratches covering my body. I went after Suicune and that Lucario through the passageway but when I was halfway through it, it begun to collapse because stupid Groudon destroyed the volcano. Eli won't be pleased, Suicune had escaped again. I limped through the trees I had to walk all the way back to Mt Silver. Sunlight flitted down through the leaves and I thought about what Eli would say when I arrived back at Mt Silver. I shuddered. I can't wait for all the yelling I'll get. Especially if he found out I tried to kill Suicune.

I heard something move in the trees behind me and an eerie sound. I recognised that sound. _No, it's them. _I raced through the trees not wanting to encounter them. Two of them came up on my sides a couple of meters away. The sound came from behind me again and a beam flew over my head and hit the ground in front of me. It formed a jagged ice wall between two trees. I jumped over it the soles of my paws digging into the rough ice. I jumped to the ground and ran on, I looked behind me. The ice exploded and Regice sped after me.

"Trespasser!" Regigigas beeped and Regigigas and Registeel started to close in on me.

I must have wandered into their territory. I pushed up my speed not wanting to stick around to see what they would do next. One thing confused me though. _Where is Regirock? _Not that I cared. As if in answer the ground exploded and Regirock jumped out of the ground, it tried to grab me and I attacked it with Fireblast, enveloping it in fire. I was suddenly thrown sideways into a tree with a great deal of force. Registeel was standing over me its arm raised; glowing white and it brought it down. Then the Regis were suddenly thrown away from me with tremendous power and Mew appeared above me. He grabbed a tuft of my fur and teleported us into oblivion.

The world was spinning around me as Mew teleported, it suddenly stopped and I landed in something soft. I tried to stand up but I fell back down into the snow, dizzy. I looked above me, a mountain towered overhead; we were at the bottom of Mt Silver. Mew was floating in front of me beside the Absol Taliqua. I got up the world no longer spinning.

"Why did you come and get me Mew?" I said growling. "I was doing fine on my own."

"Oh yes I could see that." Mew said sarcastically, flicking his tail. "You were handling the situation perfectly especially the bit you were about to be pulverized into about the size of a Seedot by Registeel. Beside Eli ordered me to come and get you, I didn't come and get you of my own free will. Also I think that you don't want to stick around when Eli gets here, he's not happy. You let Suicune escape again."

"It wasn't my fault that he had help." I growled. "And you Taliqua were supposed to make sure that Lucario didn't get to Suicune and help him."

"He almost defeated me that's the only reason why he got by me. He disappeared after that." Taliqua said calmly.

"That's because your weak!" I hissed at her.

"How dare you say that to her!" Mew yelled at me angrily.

"Mew its okay." she said gently, then her voice turned sour. "Besides he's the weak one."

I growled and slapped her across the face my claws digging in, throwing her into the snow. _How dare this pathetic pokemon call me weak! I'm stronger then she'll ever be! _Mew cried out in rage and smashed his small fist into my chest, throwing me back. A big shadow rose up above me. Mew had transformed into a large Arbok. He swooped down; mouth gaping preparing to sink his poisonous fangs into me. In a flash I jumped away from him and enveloped him in fire, Mews cries of pain filled the air as I burned him. Something hard and sharp dug into my side making me stop the attack and Mew fell to the ground. I twisted around snapping at Taliqua's neck; she jumped away from me my blood dripping off the scythe like thing on the side of her head. A fierce wind blew past her sending up snow; it circled around me cutting off my visibility. A loud roar escaped from me and fire rushed out of my mouth at the snow. But my fire did nothing and the blizzard around me swirled faster as if in anger, it seemed to be closing in on me and in a frantic attempt to escape from it I jumped into the swirling snow. I felt it blow harshly past me but thankfully I landed on the calm soft snow on the other side the sun shining down upon me. I looked behind me, the blizzard had settled down. I looked back Taliqua had her back to me walking over to the knocked out Mew. I got up quietly and slowly walked toward her, stalking my prey. She must be stupid to think that a simple blizzard had got rid of me. This pokemon should fear me, yet she says I'm weak. Well I'll show her who the weak one is.

I launched into the air and landed on her back throwing her down into the snow. I stood on her making sure she didn't escape. I heard some of her bones break as I pressed more of my weight down onto her as she struggled. Her cries of pain filled the air as I flexed my claws digging past her fur and slicing into her skin. I then plunged my teeth into her neck silencing her cries once and for all, her blood ran through my mouth and I spat it out on the snow. _Disgusting. _I stepped off of her and was about to cover the body with snow to see that she was somehow still breathing. I growled and raised my paw to hit her across the temple. It will be her end.

I was suddenly sent flying sideways. I looked up to see Mew; his body burned. Floating above Taliqua his eyes filled with rage and utter loathing.

"You fucking cunt!" Mew roared.

I was surprised by Mews language but since the dark crystal had taken him over he had undergone a complete transformation from his once happy self. I got up but I felt Mew slam into the side of my head. He smashed me into something hard and my vision failed.

I regained conciseness a few minutes later; I could vaguely hear the airship in the distance. I got up and looked at the thing I had hit my head on, a rock. I then looked around for Mew and I spotted him instantly. He had thrown himself over Taliqua's motionless body. I walked over to him trying not to make a sound. I was going to finish that Absol even if it meant taking out Mew first. As I got closer I realised that Mew was crying but I felt no pity or remorse. I then lunged at his unprotected back.

Raikou's POV

I could see Mt Silver in the distance. I was still up at Eli's control panel. He at the moment was pacing which was getting very annoying. I went over to the elevator, pressed the switch and went down. I went through several corridors and past the room where Lugia was being kept. I soon arrived at the entrance of the airship. A round about fifteen minutes later the airship landed in the snow at the base of Mt Silver. Its large door was lowered but there was something going on that I wasn't expecting. Mew and Entei were fighting. Both bleeding and yelling insults at each other. There was a rush of lilac and Mewtwo flew past me and forced him apart with his psychic powers. They hung there in the air staring at each other their faces livid. Mew suddenly broke free of Mewtwo's psychic, dodged Mewtwo and smashed into Entei.

I jumped off the airship electricity crackling through my fur and I electrocuted them both. Entei and Mew fell to the ground when the electricity ceased and glared at me. Entei got up and turned away and stood still. I heard a low growl he whirled back around and spat fire at Mewtwo and I. _What the hell? _I jumped to the side and it passed harmlessly by me. Mewtwo was also unharmed but that was before Entei jumped for Mewtwo, slashing at his chest, Mewtwo's blood spurting out over the snow making him collapse. Then Entei went for Mew, he tried to fly away but Entei grabbed onto Mews long tail with his teeth, making Mew cry out in agony. Mew teleported and appeared behind Entei and kicked him into the snow. Entei recovered quickly and jumped up at lightning speeds, sunk his teeth into Mew and threw him into the snow. A Flamethrower was growing in Entei's mouth, I roared at him to stop but it was like I wasn't there. I ran through the snow and slammed into Entei throwing him into the rocky base of the mountain. I growled and my fur stood on end as Entei got up, he too was growling.

"Cease this at once!" Eli's furious voice rang. "Entei up at my study now! Mewtwo you make sure he stays in there."

Mewtwo got up and followed Entei as he turned around unwillingly and ran up the mountain. I watched as Mew almost fell out of the air from weakness but he didn't seem to care. He flew over to something surrounded in blood red snow. Dread filled me as I walked over to Mew who had landed. Tears were running down his face and I saw why. Taliqua was lying in the snow covered in blood, her body broken. I couldn't tell if she was alive.

"What happened to her?" I asked really worried.

Mew only managed to choke out one word through his tears. "Entei."

"Entei did this?" I asked outraged.

Mew nodded.

I lifted my head to the sky. "Entei!" I roared.

Eli was then kneeling beside me. "Don't worry Raikou. Entei will get into a load of trouble for this."

"Eli! Heal her!" Mew shouted. "Don't let her die!"  
"Mew. I'm not going to let her die." Eli promised reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Hyper potion. "Shes really valuable." he sprayed the potion onto the Absol, her wounds starting to heal. "She'll be fine Mew. Go up and get some rest and make sure one of the healers attends to you."

Mew didn't move.

"Go Mew." Eli ordered.

Mew turned around and flew up the mountain. Eli picked up Taliqua and turned to me

"Raikou, you wouldn't mind would you?"

"Not at all." I said. I knelt down into the snow and Eli got up onto my back; holding Taliqua and I felt him grasp onto my purple thunder cloud mane. I got up and ran through the snow towards our hideout.

I sat outside Eli's study listening to him yell at Entei. Eli had just sent Mew to go find out where Suicune was so Eli could send someone else; he wasn't going to send Entei again. I was sitting outside Eli's study for half an hour before something entertaining happened. The ground was shaking, it meant one thing; Groudon had returned. Entei roared and burst out of the big oak doors. I chased after him. By the time I got to the entrance Entei was already halfway down the mountain running down toward a huge figure emerging out of the ground. I ran down the white mountain and soon arrived at the bottom. Eli's Salamence landed in the snow, Eli dismounted and leaned against his Salamences leg; watching what was going on.

Entei was roaring his lungs out at Groudon. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU MUST HAVE THE BRAIN THE SIZE OF THE SMALLEST POKEMON IN THE WORLD TO POSSES SUCH IDIOCY TO DESTROY THE VOLCANO WHILE I WAS STILL IN THERE!"

"Well you shouldn't have gone into the passageway." Groudon said, offended. "And you're the idiot for going in there. Didn't I tell you earlier that I would go to any lengths to get Suicune? You should have thought of that before _you_ went into the passageway. So you're the idiot.

I burst out laughing. Groudon did have a point.

"SHUT THE HELL UP RAIKOU!" Entei roared at me.

But that only made me laugh harder.

Eli then walked over to us. "Entei." Eli said calmly. "You can't die. Its one of the dark crystals powers. Besides Groudon does have a point."

Entei scowled and ran up the mountain.

"Groudon go get some rest." Eli said.

Groudon nodded and walked around the side of the mountain where the enclosure/shelter was situated. It was built for us legendary pokemon that are being controlled. It's where we stayed when we weren't doing other stuff.

I turned around. I was going to visit the prisoners when Mew suddenly appeared before me baring several scratches, swaying back and forth.

Eli stood next to me. "Mew what happened?" he asked.

I went back to the mountains, I stopped at a lake and searched around and found a cave behind the waterfall there. Suicune and the Lucario were there sleeping. I was about to teleport Suicune back here when something attacked me. There is something watching over them in that cave."

Eli sighed. "Mew go back up to the healers." Mew flew back up the mountain. "Hmm. Raikou. It looks like you have to be careful while your there."

"You're sending me?"

Eli nodded and I ran off.

**End notes:** I would have had this chapter up sooner but I couldn't have been bothered typing it up. I'm not going to have chapter 10 up anytime soon because I'm going away on a holiday and my hardrive on my computer is being replaced. Its so old. Was this chapter good or bad? What do you think is going to happen next? Who was that man on the airship? Please, please review. They make me smile.


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry I took this long. I've had a lot of stuff going on lately. Also to say this chapter is pretty crappy sorry about that. Woo-hoo. Chapter 10! Double digits. Disclaimer, I do not own pokemon.

Chapter 10

Suicunes POV.

I stood in a beautiful field, a gentle breeze blowing the grass tugging my ribbon tails. I closed my eyes, a melody floated through the air. It was Lugia but his song had a dark, twisted way to it. I opened my eyes and watched as Lugia and Ho-oh dived from the sky toward me. After I looked into their black eyes I bowed my head. There was no use in running I've been fighting for a lost cause since the beginning. I've known it all along.

I jumped awake, the sound of rushing water filling my ears. I looked around. Lucario was sitting against the wall, watching me. He got up and knelt beside me.

"Bad dream?" he said.

I nodded and repeated the dream to him.

"You know about what they say when a legendary pokemon dreams?" he said. "It has happened or it's about to."

"I was assigned to protect the dark crystal by Arceus. From the moment it was created-"

"Wait a minute." I interrupted. "The dark crystal was created hundreds of years ago. How can you still be alive? And how do you know Arceus?"

"I'll start from the beginning, this time let me finish." Lucario said. "My master created it. He was dark, twisted. His dark pokemon made him that way. He explained to me what the dark crystal was, he told me its every power. Fearful about what it could do, I stole it one night and hid it in these mountains and guarded it. One night I sensed something powerful coming. It scared me, never before I had sensed such power. It was then Arceus appeared and she spirited the dark crystal and me away to the hall of origin. Arceus had me explain what its powers were, she then tried to destroy it but she couldn't. She then with the help of Cressila created another, the crystal of light. But even with its help we still couldn't destroy the dark crystal. We still don't know why."

"So it can't be destroyed?" I asked. My spirits sunk. _What's the point in fighting then?_

"I'm not entirely sure, but we still have to try."

I nodded. _We can't give up_. "Where's the crystal of light now?"

"It's being guarded by Cressila, we have to find her."

"But one thing how are you still alive?" I asked

"Arceus gave up hope of destroying the crystal, so with her powers she gave me immortality to guard it. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes." I said. "When a pokemon is being controlled are they in their right state of mind?"

"Yes they are Suicune. They know what they are doing but they can't control it."

"Also do you know a Houndoom called Doom. He healed you."

Lucario nodded.

"Would you care to tell me?" I said.

"It happened a year ago. It all started in that volcano…"

Flashback…

Lucario opened his eyes, the back of his head throbbing. That person had come out of nowhere. The Aura pokemon sat up and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary that was until his eyes fell upon where the dark crystal was kept. Lucario jumped to his feet. _No! It's gone! He betrayed me! How could he do this?! _Lucario ran out of the small chamber and along the walkway. Thinking desperately. _I trusted him! The legendaries trusted him! And now he's taken it! _Lucario ran into the passage way with the statues. He stopped at Arceus. _I have failed you. _He ran out of the passage way and out of the volcano, he closed his eyes and used his aura to locate the traitor. Lucario growled, the traitor was only a couple of hundred meters in front of him. Lucario ran through the trees, following the traitor's aura.

Then out of nowhere, Lucario was thrown sideways into a tree. He opened his eyes. A huge Houndoom stood over him, its eyes filled with hunger. The Houndoom lunged and Lucario darted out of the way, the Houndoom whirled around, snarling fire rushed out of its mouth. Lucario used Bone Rush, obliterating the fire, he darted forward and quickly put his paw on the Houndoom's chest and used Force Palm, surrounding the pokemon in a white light, throwing it backward into a tree. Lucario approached Doom and stood over him, Doom looked fearfully up at the Lucario. Never before had his prey fought back with such intensity.

"I'm not a killer like you." Lucario said. "I could easily kill you but I'm not, I'm going to spare your life. There's a clearing full of Sentret not far from here." Lucario then turned and walked away.

"Wait." Said a voice. Lucario turned back around. Doom was standing up. "I'm sorry I tried to eat you. My pack has been going to desperate measures to get food. Prey has gotten scares. I attacked you without thinking. I'm sorry. I'm Doom, the leader of the Houndoom pack."

"I understand. I'm Lucario. Now if you excuse me I'm trying to track down somebody."

Doom nodded and melted into the trees in the direction of the Sentrets. Lucario then searched for the traitor using his aura. But he was gone. Lucario growled in fury, falling to his knees. He had failed.

End of flashback.

"And Eli was the traitor?" I asked.

Lucario said nothing.

"Lucario. Was Eli or was he not the traitor?" I said.

I received no answer, he wasn't going to answer me. But I didn't think that Eli was the traitor. Lucario said that us legendary pokemon had trusted him. No it certainly couldn't be Eli, we had never met him before.

"By the way Suicune." Lucario said. "There's something over in the corner I think you should see." He then got up and ducked out under the waterfall.

I walked over to the corner of the small cave. Blood was splattered across the wall. I had a sniff of it; the pokemon stench filled my nostrils. Urgh, it was Mew, Mew had been here. Most likely when Lucario and I had been sleeping. I then turned, jumped through the waterfall and into the lake. I walked out of the water and joined into the conversation that Lucario and Sapphire were having.

"When are you thinking of leaving." The Feraligatr asked.

"In the next couple of days." Lucario said. "We don't want to bring anymore trouble here. If that's alright with Suicune of course."

"That should be fine." I replied.

"Its good to see you alright." Sapphire said to Lucario.

He nodded. "I'll have to thank Doom next time I see him." Lucario then turned and walked into the trees.

I laid down on the bank, resting my head on my paws. Sapphire sat next to me, watching the Totodiles play in the water. I loved it here, it was so beautiful, and the purest water in a lake I've ever come across without me having to purify it. If it weren't for the horrible stuff going on, I would stay here. Multiple time the Totodiles asked me to play but I refused. I wasn't in the mood. Knowing that Mew had found us and because of that we were putting this whole area in danger.

"We have faith in you." Said a voice.

I looked at Sapphire. "Excuse me?"

She looked back. "You're going to win this fight. You're going to make everything right again."

"How do you know?" I said.

"Because your strong Suicune. Both you and Lucario. Not just in power but in spirit. Through the hard times remember what you are fighting for. Never ever give up hope."

I nodded, she was right. When my hope wavers to remember what I'm fighting for. A couple of minutes later a bunch of berries dropped down in front of me. My stomach rumbled and my mouth watered. I hadn't realised how hungry I had gotten. In an instant I devoured the berries.

Someone chuckled. "I thought you'd be hungry."

Lucario chucked another bunch of berries down to me, I devoured them too. Lucario sat down next to me, eating some berries of his own.

A Totodile ran out of the water. "Suicune. Please some play with us." It asked sweetly.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry little one. But I'm not in the mood today."

The Totodiles shoulders slumped.

"Oh come on Suicune." Lucario said. "Go play with them. Be a child for once. Oh wait from what I've heard from Ho-oh is that you've always been a child. So this little game won't hurt." Lucario laughed.

I saw out of the corner of my eye the Totodile flinch when I snapped at Lucario. "Leave Ho-oh out of this!" I hissed. The dream of Ho-oh and Lugia this morning had not left me in a good mood.

"Someone's peppy today." Lucario said.

"Cool it the both of you." Sapphire ordered.

I got up and started to walk away. I stopped when I felt a paw on my side. I looked back at Lucario.

"I'm sorry Suicune." He said. "I shouldn't have mentioned Ho-oh at a time like this. Especially when we could be attacked at any second."

"Its ok Lucario. I should have taken it as a joke like you were intending. Its just so many pokemon are turning against us. It's stressful, knowing that you're always being chased, you can never rest without the fear that you're going to be attacked. I'm just so scared that Ho-oh is going to turn against me too."

"I understand." Lucario said.

I sat down beside him. The Totodile that had asked me to play was going back to the water.

"Mia, wait." Sapphire said. The Totodile, Mia turned around. "Suicune is going to be playing with you today."

"What?" I said. Before I could object, Sapphires muscular arms wrapped around me and picked me up and she carried me to the water. "No! Sapphire don't!" I wasn't going to be thrown into the by a Feraligatr. I might break another bone. I heard Lucario laughing and the Totodiles, Croconaws and Feraligatrs chanting, "Throw him! Throw him! Throw him!" I squirmed in her arms trying to escape but she held me firmly. "Please don't!" I said desperately.

"Don't tell me your afraid." She said.

I didn't get to answer because she with all her strength threw me into the water. I hit the water hard, as I surfaced I got pushed back under by the Totodiles. _I guess I have to play with them now. _

"What are you guys playing?" I asked them when they let me resurface.

"Tag." One of them said.

"Your it Suicune!" Another said and the Totodile swam away from me.

I looked back at the shore. Lucario and Sapphire were laughing. _What are they laughing at? _I scowled and swam under the water towards them and I waited. Lucario noticed I was gone and spotted me in the shallows. He stopped laughing; he got up and backed away. It was as if he knew what I was going to do. _Lucario this is what you get for calling me a child._ I tensed my muscles and launched out of the water, grabbed the nape of his neck with my teeth and dragged him to the water. He struggled against me, digging his claws into the sand. I turned around, Lucario hanging from my jaws and jumped into the lake. As soon as we hit the water I let go of him. I laughed as Lucario swam straight back to the shore. He emerged from the water; he looked like a drenched Persian. He shook himself dry and walked away from the water. It was then I realised that he was scared of water. Lucario scowled at the laughing Sapphire and then glared at me. I turned and swam after the Totodiles, he'd probably send an Aura Sphere after me or something.

I swam after a Totodile and it dived under the water to escape me. I chased after it. I couldn't believe how deep this lake was. Suddenly the Totodile stopped, I did too. Something didn't seem right. The Totodile swam past me in fear towards the surface. But I didn't. Something moved in the lakes shadows.. I swam on deeper into the water, I eventually reached the bottom and was about to turn around and swim back when I swam something glowing out of the corner of my eye. I swam toward it, pushing through the reeds. After I was out of the reeds I was blinded by the light beyond them and I had to squint to see what was causing the magnificent glow. I gasped at what it was but I got to only see it for a moment because something detached itself from the shadows. All I swam was a large gaping mouth as the creature lunged at me, trying to drive me away. I swam up to the lake surface. _The legend of the lakes right. There is something in the lake guarding something very precious. _The Totodiles were huddled together on the bank, watching me emerge from the water.

"Suicune. Are you ok?" Sapphire asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"What happened?" Lucario asked. "The Totodiles are scared out of their wits."

"The legend of the lakes right." I said to them.

"I always thought so." Sapphire said. "Don't go back into the water." She said to the children.

"But Sapphire." Said one. "It hasn't hurt us before."

"It won't hurt them." I said. "It will only drive them away if they get to close to the bottom of the lake."

Sapphire sighed and sent the kids back into the water, she then walked off. I laid down in the shallows watching the Totodiles playing in the water. A voice came from beside me and I not expecting it jumped.

"What is the creature guarding?"

I turned my head; Lucario stood there close to the water.

"Why are you scared of water?" I asked.

"That's not the question I asked." He sighed, sounding tired.

I got up and walked over to him. "Tell me."

He sighed again. "My parents drowned in a flood."

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"It doesn't hurt me anymore." Lucario said, looking up at the darkening sky.

I sat down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"When I was a Riolu the place where I lived flooded one night. I got to safety but my parents were washed away. After the flood subsided my master, the one who created the dark crystal found me."

I looked at him and thought I saw a tear sparkling in his eye but the next time I looked it was gone.

"Now you've got to tell me what's being guarded." Lucario said.

I whispered the answer in his ear, wanting for no one else to hear…

Night fell not too long after, the moon turning the lake silver. I was talking to Sapphire when a howl sounded in the trees and I watched as Doom emerged. Lucario walked over to the Houndoom and started a conversation. The Totodile were still playing. _Don't they ever stop or run out of energy? _Their mothers were yelling at them to get out so they could go to sleep but being kids they refused and their mothers went in there after them. I noticed the Totodile Mia swimming away. I jumped in there after her and dragged her out of the water by the tail and handed her over to her mother. Her mother thanked me while Mia glared at me. I chuckled and walked away. Doom greeted me as I passed him and Lucario. I nodded and jumped into the lake, went under the waterfall and curled up in the cave. Before I fell asleep I was aware of something floating at the back of the cave.

*

Somebody was poking my shoulder.

"Wake up Suicune." A voice said close to my ear.

I opened my eyes. Three Totodiles stood next to me including Mia who was reaching out to poke me again.

"Yes?" I said.

"We're going jumping. Wanna come?" Mia asked.

"Sure." I said getting up. I looked at Lucario. "Do you want to try?"

He shook his head but he got up and got the Totodiles to huddle around and he whispered something to them. They all laughed and gave him high fives.

"What did you tell them?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"You'll see." He smiled.

We then jumped through the waterfall and swam over to the shore and the Totodiles ran up the path to the top of the waterfall. I looked around the sun hadn't risen yet but several Feraligatrs were up including Sapphire who was sitting next to Lucario. I followed the Totodiles up the dirt path, they were waiting for me up at the top, excitement sparkling in their eyes.

"Do you want to go first Suicune?" Mia asked.

I shook my head. One of the Totodiles shrugged and jumped off.

"Go on Suicune. Your next." Mia said.

"What?" I didn't say that I wanted to go next.

I walked up to the rushing water that went over the edge. The view up here was beautiful, to see the surrounding forest and mountains and behind us to the north the sky was beginning to lighten. I then looked down at the lake and gulped. It sure was a long way down. _Why did I agree to this? _

"Hurry up and jump!" A voice shouted from below.

"Shut up Lucario!" I shouted back.

There was silence then…

"Remember what I told you to do if he doesn't jump!" Lucario shouted.

There was chuckling behind me. I looked back at the Totodiles.

"What did he say?"

It was Mia who answered.

"To push you."

I looked back around, took a gulp of air and jumped. It was such a giddy feeling, air on one side and water on the other. In a couple of seconds it was over. I hit the water and laughed along with the Totodile down there, Mia was next to join us and then the other one.

"Can we do it again?" I asked

The Totodiles looked at each other and laughed, then one of them tagged me and swam away. I sighed and swam after them. Over the course of an hour more Totodiles joined in the game. I swam over to the shore and walked over to Lucario.

"Time to get over your fear." I said.

"What do you mean?" he said.

I smiled and grabbed the back of his neck with my teeth and carried him to the water. I swam to the middle of the lake and let go of him but instead of swimming back to the shore; he clung to me desperately, fear in his eyes.

"The waters not going to eat you." I said.

Ten minutes later he was still clinging onto me. But then he surprised me; he let go and swam around the lake playing with the Totodiles. I then left the water and laid down next to Sapphire.

"I'm surprised." I said.

Sapphire agreed.

Eventually the Totodiles wore Lucario out, he joined us. After awhile I went for another round of jump off the waterfall with Mia. After that I was talking to Sapphire and Lucario while Mia was crawling over me when something happened that mage my heart stop. Thunderclouds covered the afternoon sun. I closed my eyes, hoping, praying that it didn't mean what I thought it meant.

Raikous POV

I was glad Mew had found the strength to Teleport me here. I watched just beyond the tree line Suicune begin to shake, he knew that I was here and the Totodiles were looking around surprised that the sun had disappeared so quickly. This time I wanted a grand entrance. I turned and ran along the trees and up a hill but I wasn't aware of was that I was being followed. I emerged out of the trees at the top of the waterfall. I stood at the edge and at the moment I did Suicune looked up. I lifted my head and roared to the sky, lightning crashing down, announcing my presence.

*

Once again I'm sorry it took this long. It fells good to be back. One thing, I know that people are reading this story but not reviewing. I need reviews to let me know how I'm going. Please please please review.


End file.
